Big Boss and Slave
by m a y u r a r e
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED!] Kepindahan Baekhyun ke sekolah barunya malah membuatnya menjadi bawahan bahkan budak Park Chanyeol. Eumm, budak apa budak? \ "Hoi, Yoda! Yang kena tampar itu aku, bukan Kyungsoo!" \ Remake ChanBaek verse of a (deleted) 'Like A Tire' \ Genderswitch / GS \ more warns inside
1. Why Slave?

"KYUNGSOO!"

"JONGIN!"

.

.

.

.

Semua cast punya bukan punya author deh pokoknya. Oh ya, yang tadi itu ceritanya trailer. Iya, trailer, trailer singkat padat nan gaje. Biasalah author yang suka buat ff jayus mah gini.

Author tidak menarik keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, hanya untuk menyalurkan ide serta kegiatan fangirling semata/? :v

Genre: Romance, drama/?, friendship/?

Rate: **T** for the languages

Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Lu Han (Xi Luhan), Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Joonmyeon, Jung Daehyun, dan lain lain sebagainya yang nanti juga dapet perannya sendiri :v

Pair: ChanBaek slight DaeBaek/?

 **Warning:** **Gender-switch, DLDR, jangan percaya summary, garing, multi-chaptered, judul nggak nyambung, alur cepat, bahasa tidak beraturan, alur tidak jelas, penuh teka-teki serta kode-kode gajelas, pokoknya dapat mengakibatkan komplikasi penyakit/?**

Silakan tekan tombol back jika malas melanjutkan :3

.

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca^^

.

Seorang gadis berbalut seragam baru memasuki Allstars High School dengan langkah tegas. Ekspresinya yang penuh percaya diri menarik begitu banyak perhatian murid yang berlalu lalang.

Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah keributan kecil begitu ia menginjakkan kaki di kafetaria. Bukan, bukan pada keributannya, melainkan pada sosok cantik yang ada pada keributan tersebut. Dengan penuh keyakinan, ia mendekati keributan tersebut.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"JONGIN!"

"Yak! Apa yang terjadi disini, Luhannie?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan suara lantang. Sontak saja keributan tersebut teralihkan perhatiannya dan memusatkan perhatian pada gadis tersebut.

"BAEKHYUN!" seru sosok cantik yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya.

Gadis berambut panjang tersebut menyeringai. "Aku murid baru disini, Lu. Namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Sosok cantik yang disebut Luhan tersebut menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat, begitu pula sosok lain berwajah pokerface.

Baekhyun yang wajahnya tertutup make up yang tipis langsung salah tingkah. "Ah, sorry. Aku hanya ingin debut dengan sedikit keren. Hehehe~~" Ia cengengesan.

Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun. "Penampilanmu berbeda, Baek. Kudengar kau pindah ke Amerika karena sesuatu. Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun meringis. "Luluuu~ Kau ini seperti tidak mengharapkanku saja~ Aku bahkan pindah bukan karena kemauanku~"

Siswa pokerface mendecih. Baekhyun menyadarinya, lalu menatap siswa tersebut dengan senyum menantang.

"Luhannie, sepertinya masa kecil kita sudah berubah." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah siswa tersebut. "Terima kasih, Baek."

Siswa itu langsung angkat kaki, diikuti oleh siswa berkulit gelap.

"Namamu Do Kyungsoo? Akan kuingat kau!" ancam si kulit gelap. Siswa tinggi lain menatap siswi mungil bermata bulat dengan iba, lalu ikut meninggalkan kafetaria. Siswi mungil tersebut mencengkram erat baju siswa berwajah tampan.

"Yah, nggak jadi makan-makannya, deh~" Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Ooh! Jadi kalian mau makan-makan?" Ekspresi Baekhyun langsung cerah.

"Tidak jadi karena satu dan lain hal, Baek. Sebentar, ya." Luhan berdiri, lalu ia berjalan menuju kantin.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi sebelah kursi yang tadi ditempati Luhan. Ia menatap kedua peserta lainnya, lalu nyengir.

"Kalian berdua berpacaran, ya?" tanya Baekhyun langsung, dengan nada yang ramah.

Sontak si mungil langsung melepaskan pegangannya dan duduk di kursinya. "Bukan, kami berteman." Jawabnya, polos dan jujur.

"Oooh, kukira begitu. Jadi namamu Do Kyungsoo, right? Dan kau, siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk satu-satunya lelaki di antara mereka..

"Kim Joonmyeon. Kau sudah tahu dimana kelasmu, Baekhyun-ssi?" tanya siswa yang menyebut dirinya Joonmyeon tersebut.

"Aku kelas 2-1, tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana kelasku huu." Baekhyun meringis.

"Oh, itu kelas Kyungsoo. Kuharap kalian berteman dengan baik." Ujar Joonmyeon.

"Tentu! Mohon bantuannya, Kyungsoo-ah!" Baekhyun mengacungkan tanda peace. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm~ mian lama." Luhan kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi empat gelas jus jeruk. Joonmyeon langsung sigap membantu Luhan. Begitu nampan ditaruh, Joonmyeon langsung membagikannya pada setiap orang.

"Luhannie, kau membayar semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan yang meminum jusnya.

"Tentu, aku kan punya ini." Luhan menunjukkan black card.

Joonmyeon terkejut. "Itu milikku! Kupikir hilang!" serunya yang langsung mencabut black card tersebut dari Luhan.

"Ada lelaki jenius-namun-bodoh yang menitipkannya padaku sejak berminggu-minggu yang lalu. Bahkan dia malah memberitahuku pinnya. Untung saja aku baru menggunakannya kali ini." Jelas Luhan sambil tertawa. Ia lalu menyeruput jusnya kembali.

"Kalau bukan karena janjiku mentraktir Kyungsoo, pasti kuturunkan jabatanmu, Lu!" Joonmyeon tertawa, lalu meminum jusnya.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Mohon bantuannya." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan senyumannya yang sangat kekanakkan.

"Sekarang, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Do Kyungsoo." Perintah Jung Seonsaengnim.

Wajah Baekhyun mengatakan "Yeee~~", dan Baekhyun langsung duduk di bangku sebelah Kyungsoo yang memang kosong. Kyungsoo tersenyum menyambut Baekhyun.

Begitu pelajaran usai, Baekhyun membereskan bawaannya, begitu pula Kyungsoo. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja beberapa siswi bermake-up tebal mendatangi mereka.

"Waduh, si culun pasti habis mendoktrin anak baru." Ceplos salah satunya. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Bukan, dia habis hipnotis anak baru." Dukung yang lain.

"Hei, anak baru. Jangan mau dekat-dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo. Dia ini penjilat." Seseorang berkata.

"Penjilat! Seperti lidah!"

"Heh, gerombolan menor! Make up saja tidak becus, masih saja menghina sesama manusia!" omel Baekhyun.

"Anak baru kurang ajar!" PLAK! Baekhyun tertampar.

"Dih, main tampar. Dasar cupu!" Baekhyun menonjok dagu si penampar.

"Anak baru banyak gaya!" Seseorang mengangkat botol minum dan hendak melayangkannya pada Baekhyun, namun tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Siswa tinggi tadi menahan tangan orang itu.

"P-park Chanyeol?"

"Kalian berhenti mengganggu mereka, atau kuterbangkan kalian!" ancam Chanyeol. Cewek-cewek berandal itu kabur.

Tinggal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama melongo.

"Kyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Kyungsoo.

"Hoi, Yoda! Yang kena tampar itu aku, bukan Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun protes. Namun ia sedikit peka. "Eh, nggak, Kyungsoo kok yang ditampar, benar!" ia buru-buru memperbaiki kalimatnya.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya. "Yoda? Kau menyebutku sejenis Elf itu?"

"Abaikan, bro. Ahahah~" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol sok akrab. Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bahunya, seolah membersihkan debu yang dibawa Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, kau mau pulang bersamaku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ani, gomapta Baek. Aku pulang bersama Joonmyeon-oppa." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Dia selalu pulang bersama oppa-nya, kecuali jika si sunbae tidak masuk." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol."

"Ah, oke, aku akan menelepon supirku." Baekhyun merogoh tasnya. Namun wajahnya menegang.

"Baekhyunnie, wae?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ponselku ...,"

"Cewek NT, jangan bilang kau kehilangan ponsel kesayanganmu, lalu kau akan merengek padaku untuk membelikan ponsel baru." Chanyeol berkata sarkastis.

"Ini serius, galah pabo! Ponselku tertinggal di mobil appaku tadi pagi!" Baekhyun berseru panik.

"Kau tidak dijemput appamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Nope. Appa terlalu sibuk." Baekhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Permisi, Kyungsoo. Ayo kita pulang!" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba masuk.

"Ah, aku duluan ya, Chanyeol, Baekhyunnie. Dah~"

"Dadah yang duluan~" Baekhyun berkata pelan. Chanyeol menjitak cewek itu.

"Hati-hati Kyung, sunbae!" Chanyeol berkata ramah.

Kini tinggal Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Damn! Kenapa hari pertamaku berjalan sekonyol ini, sih?!" omel Baekhyun yang membanting tasnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. Agaknya, ia menyesal karena membantu Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tadi. Namun meninggalkan perempuan sendirian adalah hal yang tabu bagi Chanyeol. Apalagi perempuan ceroboh serta temperamen sejenis Baekhyun. Yah, agaknya ia melihat sisi pentolan dari Baekhyun.

"Oi, Cewek NT! Akan kuantar kau pulang!" Chanyeol menawarkan bantuannya, meskipun ia malas.

"Ogah! Mending aku pulang sendiri!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

Prangg! Kini rasanya kaca pertahanan kemarahan Chanyeol pecah. Chanyeol langsung menarik tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Tapi ...,

"CHANYEOL! TUNGGU! AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar si tiang.

"Dasar Cewek NT labil!" omel Chanyeol yang langsung mengeluarkan kacamata dari saku jaket yang ia kenakan. Ia lalu memakainya.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan berdampingan menuju tempat parkir.

"Oi, Chanyeol, kamu naik apa pulangnya? Motor kan?" tanya Baekhyun penuh harap.

"Mobil. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia menduga Baekhyun akan banyak maunya.

"Ah, sayang sekali, ya. Aku belum pernah naik motor. Pasti menyenangkan!" Baekhyun berandai-andai.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Orang di sebelahnya ini pastilah anak manja. Yah, meskipun cukup tangguh untuk menjadi berandalan.

"Aku hanya naik motor bila ada keperluan mendesak." Ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat semangat. "Ajak aku pulang bersama lagi jika kau membawa motormu, oke?" Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"E-eh, Jangan! Urusannya pasti mendesak!" Chanyeol berdalih. _Bisa gawat kalau dia tahu aku bukan anak baik-baik!_ Pikirnya.

"Aah. Yah, kuharap suatu saat nanti aku bisa merasakan naik motor, sih." Baekhyun berandai-andai lagi. Wajahnya terlihat seperti merindukan sesuatu yang hilang. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol agak sedikit iba.

"Sudahlah, kau bisa lain waktu." Chanyeol mengeluarkan kunci mobil Aston Martin Vanquish-nya, lalu menekan logo. Kunci pintu pun terbuka. Chanyeol lalu membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun, lalu membuka pintu untuknya sendiri.

.

"By the way, Chanyeol. Aku baru sadar kalau kau memakai kacamata." cetus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Kau tidak menyadari kalau kita sekelas karena aku memakai kacamataku di kelas. Minusku cukup besar. Jadi aku tidak berani mengemudi tanpa kacamataku." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Ooh~ Jika kau memakai kacamata seperti itu, kau terlihat seperti murid teladan." Ungkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Lalu ia menyadari suatu hal. "Cewek NT, rumahmu dimana, sih?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun cengengesan. "Dari tadi kamu nggak salah jalan, makanya aku nggak bilang apa-apa." Jawab Baekhyun dengan cengirannya.

"Yang benar! Aku tidak ingin tersesat!"

"Sudah jangan banyak protes! Memang melewati apartemen itu, tau!" Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah sebuah gedung tinggi yang megah.

Chanyeol melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon tinggal di sana." Ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tertarik. "Mwo? Serius, tuh? Mereka tinggal di satu kamar, kah?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

Chanyeol serasa ingin boker jadinya. "Bukan. Apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Oi, Cewek NT! Dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mulai kesal.

"Kau belum salah belok sedikitpun. Lagipula, Cewek NT artinya apaan, sih?" Baekhyun balik bertanya dengan sebal.

"Bawahan! Sebelum kau jadi pentolan atau berandal sekolah atau apapun itu, kau harus menjadi budakku dulu!" Chanyeol langsung menjawab dengan kesal.

Baekhyun melongo, namun batinnya sedikit tersinggung. "Untuk apa aku menjadi yang seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada polos yang sedikit dibuat-buat.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya orang di sebelahnya ini tidak berniat menjadi apapun.

"Lupakan. Mau kau menjadi apapun, kau tetap budakku dan panggilanmu adalah Cewek NT. Mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terserahlah. Hoi, cowok! Bagaimana caranya kau tahu arah rumahku? Kita belum tersasar sedikitpun, loh." Tanya Baekhyun balik.

"Entahlah. Ini arah ke rumahku, kok. Nah." Chanyeol membelokkan mobilnya ke pagar sebuah rumah yang besar. Pagar pun terbuka dan Chanyeol membawanya masuk.

"Oi, Chanyeol! Ini bukan rumahku! Rumahku masih 2-3 belokan lagi dari sini!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Ini rumahku, Cewek NT. Kalau kau ingin merasakan naik motor, aku akan mengantarmu setelah ini." jelas Chanyeol.

"JINJJA?! NAIK MOTOR?! WAHOOO~~!" Baekhyun bersorak kegirangan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan wajahnya sedikit. Sungguh kekanakkan sekali cewek NT yang satu ini.

"Turun!" perintah Chanyeol sambil membuka pintu. Baekhyun ikut membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari mobil.

.

Kini Baekhyun terjebak di kediaman keluarga Park yang sama besar dengan rumahnya. Ia disuruh menunggu di gazebo halaman belakang rumah Chanyeol, sementara namja jangkung itu mengambil kunci motornya.

Baekhyun hanya dapat mengagumi pertanggungjawaban namja yang sebenarnya nakal itu. Bahkan namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu akan membawanya naik motor untuk pertama kalinya.

"Park Chanyeol, such kinda weird boy." Gumamnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol pun datang dengan beberapa plastik berisi bingkisan di tangannya.

"Oi, Cewek NT! Eomma-ku menitipkan ini untukmu sebelum pergi lagi tadi. Katanya, mainlah lain waktu ketika dia senggang." Chanyeol menyodorkan plastiknya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun jadi grogi. "Eh, oh, aku bahkan tidak bertemu eomma-mu. Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ambil sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" ancam Chanyeol yang agak meletus.

"Aaah, iya iya!" Baekhyun mengambil plastik tersebut.

CTARR! BRUSHHH! Hujan mengguyur.

"HUJAN?!" pekik Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan. Mereka saling menoleh satu sama lain.

"Hujan sial!" maki Baekhyun kesal. Namun sensor temperatur dalam dirinya langsung menyalakan alarm suhu rendah. Ya, Baekhyun tidak tahan dingin sehingga ia langsung menggigil.

Chanyeol yang sama kesalnya dengan Baekhyun melihat ke arah cewek NT-nya itu. "Cewek NT, neo gwaenchana?" tanyanya.

"G-gwaenchana." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sedikit gemerutuk di giginya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu melepas jaketnya. "Kau ini tidak tahan dingin, ya? Nih, pakai!" Ia lalu menyerahkan jaketnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambilnya.

"Padahal aku tidak akan terlalu kedinginan tanpa jaketmu juga." Cela Baekhyun sambil memakai jaket kebesaran tersebut.

Chanyeol menahan tangannya agar tidak menonjok cewek NT tidak jelas satu ini. "Aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau sakit." Chanyeol membela diri.

"Bodo amaaat!" Baekhyun memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau!" Chanyeol mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Teehee~~" Baekhyun ber-aegyo, sehingga membuat Chanyeol menurunkan tangannya.

"Cewek NT, sepertinya kita tidak mungkin naik motor. Jalanan licin, ditambah kau tidak tahan dingin. Aku tidak ingin mencari resiko." Kata Chanyeol.

"Apa boleh buat." Desah Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tidak tega.

.

"Aaah~ eommaaa~ aku mau sekolaaah~" rajuk Baekhyun manja.

Pagi ini eomma Baekhyun, Eunhyuk, menemukan putrinya bersin-bersin lebih dari biasanya. Baekhyun memang selalu terserang pilek setiap pagi dan akan berangsur hilang seiring hangatnya suhu udara. Namun bila sudah seperti ini, pileknya hanya akan hilang bila ia beristirahat total.

"Tidak, Baekkie-ah." Jawab Eunhyuk tegas.

"Tapi eommaa~ aku kan baru sekolah sehariii~" Baekhyun benar-benar memohon.

"Sudahlah, Eunhyukkie. Turuti saja keinginannya." Kata Donghae, appa Baekhyun.

"Oh, baiklah. Lagipula Baekhyun-ah pasti kesepian jika di rumah." Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Baekhyun.

Donghae mengecup kening sang putri. "Kau boleh sekolah, Baekkie. Appa tidak bisa mengantar atau menjemputmu hari ini. Telepon saja pak supir jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, oke? Ayo chagi, kita berangkat!" ajak Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Eomma pergi, ya, sayang~ daah~" Eunhyuk lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung, lalu batinnya menjerit. _BUKAN INI YANG AKU INGINKAN!_

Baekhyun lalu berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah jaket. Ia langsung memakainya, lalu mengambil tas dan turun ke bawah dan menaiki Toyota Celica putih di pelataran parkir rumahnya.

Selama di perjalanan, ia hanya berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

BaekHyun.: Oppa? Apa kabar?

Tak lama kemudian, balasan datang.

Yesung: Aku? Hm, aku sih sedang flu hahah. Kau?

BaekHyun.: Yah, sama. Eh masa appaku tidak peduli padaku. Eomma ikut-ikutan pula-_-

Yesung: Haa? Maksudnya?

BaekHyun.: Appa lebih menuruti keinginanku untuk sekolah daripada menyuruhku istirahat. Padahal, maksudku merajuk kan supaya diperhatikan.

5 menit berselang, belum ada balasan. Tiba-tiba ...

Yesung: Hmm ...,

Yesung: HAHAHAH

Yesung: Dasar caper

Yesung: Pakai jaketmu setiap pagi-_-

Yesung: Nasibmu enak sekali, nak. Keinginanmu dituruti. Yah, kan kau sendiri yang minta tinggal di Korea lagi. Padahal kau bisa saja tinggal bersamaku terus.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Orang itu bukannya memberi saran, malah seolah menyalahkannya. Namun Yesung malah membalas lagi sebelum Baekhyun membalas.

Yesung: Eh, tidak jadi. Aku baru ingat kalau aku dipindahtugaskan ke Korea mulai besok. Malah aku disuruh datang ke rumah temannya seniorku, katanya anaknya sakit. Seniorku sibuk, jadi aku yang dipanggil. Padahal kan aku dokter syaraf TwT

BaekHyun.: Selamat, aku tidak perlu kembali ke Amerika lagi hahah

Yesung: Kau tau, Baekkie? Pasienku bermarga Oh. Dan menurut riwayatnya, fisiknya memang lemah sejak kecil, ya, seperti kau dan Sehun.

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

BaekHyun.: Lantas?

Yesung: Aku curiga Sehun yang akan menjadi pasienku HAHAH xD

Yesung: Nggak mungkin.

Yesung: Sudah bertemu Sehun?

BaekHyun.: Ia tidak mengenaliku. Konyol, kan?

Yesung: Hm, aku merindukan makhluk itu

BaekHyun.: Cowok pokerface macam dia untuk apa dirindukan, eoh?

Yesung: Dia dongsaeng-ku-_-

BaekHyun.: Dongsaeng durhaka dia-_-" btw aku mau sekolah. Paipaii~~

BaekHyun. is offline

Baekhyun lalu turun dari mobilnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Begitu masuk ...

BRUK! Baekhyun jatuh akibat kaki yang menjegalnya. Baekhyun langsung celingukan dengan wajah dongkol untuk mencari tahu pelakunya.

"Selamat datang, anak baru~" sapa kawanan menor kemarin, yang ternyata pelaku penjegalan tersebut.

"Cupu!" Baekhyun langsung bangkit dan melangkah ke tempat di sebelah Kyungsoo. Ia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Baekhyun?" tegur Kyungsoo dengan wajah heran. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Wajahmu ..., sesuatu ...," ungkap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menyadari maksud Kyungsoo. _Sial, wajahku pasti terlihat seperti orang melarat._ Batin Baekhyun. "Tidak, aku hanya mengantuk." Jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Oooh."

BRUK! Seseorang terdorong ke meja Baekhyun. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Park Chanyeol yang sedang dipenuhi amarah. Dan ternyata seseorang yang terdorong adalah orang yang tadi menjegal Baekhyun.

"Choi Jinri, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu mereka!" Chanyeol berkata tegas.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak mengganggu Kyungsoo!" Jinri membela diri.

"Suara jatuh apa tadi, hm? Kau pasti menjegalnya, eoh." Chanyeol berkata dengan nada dalam.

"Oi, Yoda! Yang dijegal itu aku, bukan Kyungsoo!" protes Baekhyun refleks. Namun ia teringat hal yang terjadi kemarin. "Tidak, tidak, Kyungsoo yang dijegal. Aku datang dan baik-baik sajaa~" Baekhyun berkata dengan ekspresi riang.

DEGG! Baekhyun merasa detak jantungnya lebih liar dari sebelumnya. Perasaannya tidak enak, begitu pula keadaannya.

Chanyeol menggulirkan matanya. "Kau jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau kau kenapa-napa siang nanti." Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Sepolos apapun dirinya, ia _sangat mengerti_ maksud Chanyeol.

"Oi, Chanyeol! Kau kenal Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun agak keras. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Tentu. Ia bawahanku. Tapi kau tetap bawahan permanenku." Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada menghina.

"Oi, kau jahat!" protes Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengannya? Sebegitu penting kah Sehun bagimu?" tanya Chanyeol jengkel.

"Dia sepupuku, tiang bendera caplang!" maki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau bilang?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa! Sana pergi!" usir Baekhyun.

.

"Daehyun dengan Stephanie."

"Kyungsoo dengan Jongdae."

"Lalu Chanyeol, kau dengan ...," seonsaengnim muda tersebut menunjuk Baekhyun. "Siapa namamu?"

"Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Baekhyun, antara bertanya dan menjawab.

"Nah, yak. Kalian berpasangan." Seonsaengnim berkata puas.

"MWO!?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berteriak spontan.

.

Di perjalanan menuju kantin ...

"Aku masih nggak percaya kita berpasangan di pelajaran matematika tadi, dan mendapat nilai sempurna." Baekhyun berceloteh.

Chanyeol memalingkan wajah. "Aku lebih tidak percaya kau sepupu anak buahku."

Baekhyun tersulut amarahnya. "Hoi! Kau jangan sok tinggi!" omel Baekhyun.

"Kan kau juga budakku, C-E-W-E-K-N-T." Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada setiap hurufnya.

"Ngotot banget, sih!"

"Karena kau hanya budak bagiku."

Baekhyun mendesis kesal. Lalu tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pening. Namun ia tidak berani menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau mau beli apa di sana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara yang sedikit sengau.

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Kau menjepit hidungmu untuk bercanda, eoh?" Chanyeol berkata sarkastis.

"Woi, aku tidak mengubah suaraku sedikitpun, bodoh!" protes Baekhyun. Dan voila, rasa pening di kepalanya semakin menyiksa hingga Baekhyun meringis pelan tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol mendengarnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah siswi yang tertinggal sedikit di belakangnya tersebut dan melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajahnya. Tubuh kurus siswi itu terlihat agak goyah dan melemah.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun. "Kau kenapa, hoi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"P-pu-sing ...," Baekhyun berkata lemah.

Chanyeol langsung menyentuh kening gadis tersebut. _Agak panas._ Ia lalu berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan sekolah ketika kau sakit seperti ini, heh? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab!" Chanyeol mengomel.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menyeringai kecil. "Aku ..., butuh kehangatan ...,"

Setelah itu, Baekhyun hanya mengetahui semua yang terjadi melalui pendengaran serta tubuhnya.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ia menemukan dirinya di sebuah ruangan asing, namun dapat dikenalinya sebagai UKS. Ia mencari-cari sosok yang terakhir kali dilihatnya sebelum ini, dan akhirnya menemukan sosok tersebut sedang menelepon.

"Sudah, ya, hyung. Aku ada urusan sedikit." Chanyeol memutuskan pembicaraan. Ia menatap Baekhyun datar. Yang ditatap sedikit takut.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha galak.

"Kau sudah puas memaksakan diri sekolah? Tidak kusangka kau kedinginan sedikit saja bisa kena flu." Chanyeol berkata dalam.

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kau pasti sudah dilarang oleh orang tuamu untuk sekolah, kan? Kau pasti merengek habis-habisan sampai mengancam." Chanyeol mengutarakan analisisnya yang hampir tepat.

"Oh, mereka tidak mengizinkanku sekolah. Aku kabur dari appa." Jawab Baekhyun dusta.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Dasar budak liar. Sekarang kau menyesal sudah melawan mereka?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendah.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Tiba-tiba saja air mata sudah menggenang di matanya. Bahunya seketika bergetar, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau ..., benar-benar menyesal, eoh?" Chanyeol memastikan.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tangisan dalam diam. Chanyeol semakin bingung.

"Baiklah aku menyesal. Tapi belum waktunya, Chanyeol." Jawab Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kau di sini saja sampai pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cemberut.

.

"Dua minggu lagi akan diadakan karyawisata—" perkataan sang guru terputus oleh sorak sorai murid yang membahana.

"Tenang dulu, tenang. Kita akan mengadakan karyawisata ke Okinawa, Jepang."

"WAHOO~"

"YEE~~"

"HOYEEE~~"

Begitulah reaksi para murid kelas 2-1. Namun Jung seonsaengnim nampaknya belum puas memberi pengumuman.

"Nah, karena koordinasi yang tidak mudah, bagi setiap murid wajib untuk memiliki pasangan selama di sana. Pasangan boleh ditentukan dari sekarang." Lanjut Jung seonsaengnim.

Suasana pun kembali riuh.

Seorang siswa bergaya keren berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau mau berpasangan denganku?" tanya siswa itu ramah.

DONG~ Baekhyun sweatdrop.

"Mwooo?! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu!" protes Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya aku lupa." Siswa itu nyengir. "Namaku Jung Daehyun, ketua kelas sekaligus siswa terkeren di kelas ini." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun tergelak. "Astaga, pernyataanmu ..., geli banget~" Baekhyun berkata di sela-sela tawanya.

"Yaa, tapi kan kenyataan, eoh?" Daehyun terkekeh.

"Kau bahkan tidak sekeren sepupuku!"

"Tapi akulah yang paling keren di kelas, ne?"

"ASTAGAAH~~ AKU BERASA INGIN BOKER MENDENGARNYAAA~~" Chanyeol menggelegar sambil menggeliat. Semua siswi langsung memusatkan pandangan padanya. Chanyeol celingukan dengan kacamata yang agak melorot.

"Mwo? Wae? Daehyun tadi mengatakan hal yang menjijikkan." Chanyeol membeberkan alasannya. Para gadis pun kembali pada aktivitasnya.

.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menurunkan buku teori fisika yang sedang dibaca gadis bermata bulat tersebut.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Kau tahu? Sepupuku akan pulang ke Korea hari ini!" Baekhyun curcol dengan semangat.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. "Memangnya sepupumu habis dari mana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Dia dapat beasiswa kedokteran di Amerika dan menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat. Sekarang praktek S2-nya sudah selesai, dan dia akan bekerja di Korea yeee~~" Baekhyun berjingkrak riang.

"Wee~ ada yang senang karena sepupunya akan datang nih. Apa maksudmu itu sepupumu yang keren?" tanya Daehyun yang tiba-tiba mendekat.

"Tentu saja!" Baekhyun mengangguk semangat.

"Memangnya sekeren apa dia? Toh aku tetap lebih keren, kan? Hahaha~" Daehyun tergelak.

Oh ayolah, gelak tawa Daehyun yang kali ini bisa membuat cewek ilfeel.

BLETAK! Baekhyun menggetok punggung Daehyun.

"Auh, appo~" Daehyun mengaduh.

"Dia jago nyanyi, udah gitu dokter spesialis syaraf pula! Jongwoon oppa kan satu-satunya teman serumahku di Amerika~" Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkannya.

"Dih, kata siapa dia doang yang jago nyanyi? Aku juga bisa, tuh! _I stared up at the suuun~_ " Daehyun menyanyikan potongan lagu If I Lose Myself milik Onerepublic.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kagum. "Wah, pesaing oppa dan aku, nih! Aku juga bisa kali! _Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved~_ " Baekhyun ikut bernyanyi.

Daehyun bertepuk tangan riuh. Chanyeol yang memasuki kelas pun bingung melihat Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Si cantik ternyata jago nyanyii~" puji Daehyun.

"Dasar kambing pembohong!" omel Baekhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hahahah ...," Daehyun tertawa ringan. "Jadi kenapa kau tinggal bersama sepupumu di Amerika? Padahal kan appa dan eomma-mu ada di sini." Tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. Pertanyaan itu sungguh diharapkannya untuk tidak diutarakan siapapun. Namun Baekhyun berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Ahahah~ Aku yang meminta pada appaku. Aku kembali karena aku merindukan Korea, dan kebetulan oppa juga akan pindah~" Baekhyun berusaha menjawabnya dengan nada yang dibuat ceria.

"Ooh. Memangnya atas dasar apa kau kembali ke Korea? Padahal kan di Amerika pendidikannya lebih bagus, tuh!" Daehyun mengoceh.

PLAK!

"Eh, loh?" Daehyun kebingungan.

"Maafkan aku, Jung Daehyun. Kau hanya boleh tahu sampai situ saja." Baekhyun berkata dingin.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan menertawakan Daehyun dalam hati. _Makan noh tangan!_ Batinnya puas.

.

Baekhyun's POV (taken from Baekhyun's today diary)

Oke, aku belum memberitahumu tentangku.

Namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku murid baru. Sudah?

Oh, maaf, bukan itu maksudku.

Soal prasangka Chanyeol tempo hari serta pertanyaan Daehyun tadi, aku benar-benar tidak suka jika ada yang mengungkitnya.

Kau tahu? Aku pindah ke Amerika atas saran seorang dokter. Aku tidak bisa menceritakan detailnya karena itu merupakan aib bagiku. Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuatku dongkol setengah mati.

Fisikku memang lemah sejak kecil. Tapi appa dan eomma hampir tidak pernah ada untukku, untuk mendukungku supaya lebih sehat saja nyaris tidak pernah. Sejak kecil aku selalu diasuh oleh maid, bukannya eomma.

Aku beruntung karena rumahku berada di dekat rumah Sehun-ah dan Luhan-eonnie. Namun sejak ibu Sehun meninggal dan Jongwoon oppa kabur dari rumahnya, hidupku dan Sehun berubah menjadi sedikit kelam. Diperparah ketika Luhan pindah ke kampung halamannya di Beijing tak lama kemudian.

Aku dan Sehun berusaha untuk menikmati hidup, dan disanalah kami mulai berkenalan dengan dunia yang keras. Kami terus mendalami kerasnya dunia hingga keadaanku memburuk dua tahun yang lalu. Dokter memvonisku 'begitu' dan menyarankanku pindah ke Amerika untuk menjalani berbagai ritual pengobatan pemula.

Appa dan eomma-ku mengizinkanku pindah begitu saja dan tidak mendampingiku. Bahkan selama dua tahun aku tinggal di sana, mereka tidak pernah mengunjungiku barang sedetik dengan dalih pekerjaan. Mereka mungkin sudah tenang karena aku tinggal bersama Jongwoon oppa yang memang mereka pertanggungjawabkan segala urusan administrasi beasiswanya. Eum, meskipun dengan menyuruh anak buah appa, sih.

Aku berkali-kali menelepon mereka, dan ..., salahku yang tidak sanggup berbicara. Lalu mereka menyangka aku hanya kekurangan uang saku. Dan dengan mudahnya mereka mentransfer sejumlah uang ke rekeningku, bukannya menjengukku.

Terkadang aku iri pada orang-orang yang kehidupannya sempurna. Mereka disayang orang tua mereka. Mereka diperhatikan orang tua mereka. Mereka selalu ditemani orang tua mereka. Itulah kadar hidup sempurna yang sudah lama kudambakan.

Aku sungguh kecewa pada orang tuaku. Bahkan amat kecewa. Kau tahu rasanya tidak punya orang tua? Kurang lebih hampir sama sepertiku.

 _End of Baekhyun's POV_

.

Baekhyun bersandar di tiang koridor kelas, melipat tangannya. Ia memperhatikan namja yang datang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kukira selamanya kau akan berpura-pura tidak kenal lagi padaku, Oh Sehun." Ucapnya pada namja tersebut. Namja tersebut menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Ternyata kau hanya tahan 3 hari, ya. Hm." Baekhyun berkata sarkastis.

"..." Sehun belum berkata apa-apa.

"3 hari itu penantian yang panjang, lho. Aku bahkan berharap kau langsung mengenaliku begitu bertemu di cafetaria." Baekhyun mencecar.

"Bukan, Baekhyun. Hari pertama aku bingung harus apa. Sedangkan sejak dua hari yang lalu aku sakit. Kalau bukan karena ada keperluan denganmu, aku tentu tidak akan masuk." Sehun membungkam mulut Baekhyun yang pedas.

"Oh Sehun, jadi kau hanya menemuiku karena ada urusan? Oke, katakan urusanmu secepatnya dan pergilah!" perintah Baekhyun jengkel.

Sehun serasa ingin merantai yeoja sulit ditebak di depannya itu. Kalau saja dia bukan ...

"Sepupuku Baekhyun yang baik, apakah yeoja yang saat itu bersamamu di cafetaria benar-benar Luhan-noona?" tanya Sehun.

Erm, yak.

Amarah Baekhyun kini tak terbendung. "Yak! Kau pikir aku bicara dengan siapa saat itu? Hantu babi bunting? Jangan bercanda, setan durhaka!" maki Baekhyun

"Jadi memang Luhan-noona. Kupikir hanya kebetulan saja karena wajahnya mirip."

"Yak! Dasar anak kambing melarat!" maki Baekhyun lagi.

.

"Cewek NT." Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo (tepatnya ia bercerita banyak pada Kyungsoo sih, haha),

"Mwo?" tanya Baekhyun, merasa terusik.

Tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar kelas.

Di luar ...

"Oi, apa-apaan! Kau mengganggu obrolan pagiku, tau!" omel Baekhyun sambil meronta-ronta.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak akan berpasangan dengan keledai sejenis Daehyun itu, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entah ..., lah?" Baekhyun memberi isyarat tidak tahu.

"Berpasanganlah denganku, budak!" perintah Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

"Eh, eheheh~" Baekhyun terkekeh tidak mengerti.

Sekejap kemudian Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"EEEHH?!"

TBC!

A/n:

Wolaaa~~ Disini author tidak bertanggung jawab kembaliii~~

Erm, kemana ya si setori Like A Tire?

Kuhapus, haha! /ketawa jahat /digampar readers

Jeongmal mianhae untuk yang merasa diharkosin atas ff gaje itu. Jujur, aku sendiri nggak ngerti alurnya karena main cast-nya aja nggak fokus. Jadi ku-remake atas pair fave-ku, ChanBaek ㅋㅋㅋ~

Rencananya kubuat side story-nya juga, pair KaiSoo sama HunHan. Apalagi kan banyak juga kisah hidup Kai sama Sehun yang belom keliatan-_-

Apa lagi ya?

Ya sudahlah. Akhir kata, kamsahamnida untuk para reader yang mau membaca dan mengikuti fanfic gaje ini.

Review juseyo~


	2. My Boss Protects Me

Author tidak menarik keuntungan material apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini, hanya untuk menyalurkan ide serta kegiatan fangirling semata/? :v

Genre: Romance, drama/?, friendship/?

Rate: **T** for the languages

Casts: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jonghoon (Oh Jongwoon), Kim Joonmyeon, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan masih banyak lagi deh-_-

Pair: ChanBaek (main), KaiSoo, HunHan

 **Warning:** **Gender-switch, DLDR, jangan percaya summary, garing, multi-chaptered, judul nggak nyambung, typo(s), alur kelewat cepat, bahasa tidak beraturan, alur tidak jelas, penuh teka-teki serta kode-kode gajelas, pokoknya dapat mengakibatkan komplikasi penyakit/?**

Silakan tekan tombol back jika malas melanjutkan :3

.

.

.

.

Oke, selamat membaca^^

.

 _Flashback_

"Chanyeol-ah?" Yuri, eomma Chanyeol menyapa anaknya yang baru turun dari lantai dua.

"Eomma? Kapan eomma datang?" tanya Chanyeol terkejut. Pasalnya ia jarang bertemu dengan eommanya yang seorang dokter syaraf ini.

"Tadi pagi. Eomma hanya mencari contoh berkas untuk anak baru di rumah sakit. Kau tahu? Rumah sakit appa-mu kedatangan dokter syaraf termuda, loh~" Yuri berkata riang.

"Jinjja? Lalu appa dan eomma tidak akan terlalu sibuk lagi, kan?" tanya Chanyeol sumringah. Sebagai pemilik rumah sakit sekaligus dokter spesialis jantung, appa Chanyeol (Siwon) adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Apalagi Yuri yang merupakan satu-satunya dokter syaraf di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Tentu. Appa dan eomma akan mengambil cuti untuk satu bulan kedepan. Lagipula Yoora sudah lulus sekolah profesi, kan? Pasti mudah untuk kita berlibur." Yuri menjawab dengan wajah cerah.

"Baguslah!" Chanyeol langsung mengambil kembali jaketnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Chanyeollie? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yuri sambil mengambil kunci mobil.

"Mengantar temanku pulang." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Kau tidak membawanya masuk?" tanya Yuri heran.

"Tidak eomma," jawab Chanyeol.

"Aish, kalau begini, kau pasti membawa yeoja. Benar kan?" Yuri menebak sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eommaaa! Jangan sangka yang tidak-tidaak!" Chanyeol berseru panik.

Yuri terkekeh. "Gwaenchanayo, Channie. Seharusnya kau kenalkan saja pada eomma. Eomma penasaran yeoja seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu rela mengantarnya pulang." Tutur Yuri lembut.

"Bu-bukannya aku suka pada temanku itu eommaaaa!" Chanyeol semakin panik.

"Chanyeol jangan seperti itu!" Yuri tertawa.

"Habis eomma menyangka yang tidak-tidak, sih!" Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yuri membelai kepala putra bungsunya itu.

"Chanyeollie, kau katakan padanya untuk kemari ketika aku tidak sibuk, ya. Oh iya ..., sebentar." Yuri meninggalkan Chanyeol ke lantai dua. Lalu turun dengan beberapa kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Berikan ini padanya, ya. Nah, sekarang eomma harus ke rumah sakit lagi. Paipaii~" Yuri mengambil tas serta berkas di meja, lalu pergi.

 _Flashback off_

.

Chanyeol menembakkan bola ke arah ring dari three point area dan nyaris tidak masuk. Ia lalu mengambil bola lain dan mengulangi tembakannya. Yak, gagal!

Chanyeol mengulangi ritualnya tadi dan kembali gagal. Ia menghela napas, lalu mengambil bola lagi.

"Oi, wakil kapten! Kau pasti gagal karena memikirkan anak baru!" Seru sebuah suara cempreng/? dari belakang Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kata siapa?" jawab dan tanya Chanyeol tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Tidak perlu ditanyakan, Chanyeol. Itu sudah terlihat jelas di kelas~" sahut suara itu lagi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan budak itu, Jongdae!" jawab Chanyeol tegas.

"Alaaah~ jangan bohong! Sekelas juga sudah tahu kalau kau pasti naksir dia, eoh?" Jongdae, pemilik suara itu, turun dari tribun sambil menyeringai lebar.

Chanyeol menghela napas, ia menyabarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pasti memikirkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia berpasangan dengan si konyol Daehyun itu. Hahaha, kurasa dia akan merasa karyawisata lebih kocak kalau berpasangan dengan Daehyun—ADOH!"

Headshot. Chanyeol menembak bola ke arah Jongdae.

"Kau jangan meracau yang tidak-tidak! Latihan sana!" usir Chanyeol galak.

"Oi, oi, aku hanya membicarakan apa yang kuketa—WUOOOO! Hati-hati dong kalau mau shoot!" protes Jongdae yang nyaris terkena tembakan kedua.

"Diam kau! Jangan banyak bicara!" omel Chanyeol.

"Yaelah slow!" Chen terbahak.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia kembali menjalankan ritual tps-nya.

.

Chanyeol's POV

Argh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini.

Anak baru konyol itu selalu saja menghantui pikiranku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus berada di sampingnya setiap saat untuk melindunginya. Lebih dari Kyungsoo yang merupakan teman masa kecilku.

Mungkin ia rapuh?

Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengikuti insting.

Dan yang lebih membuatku semakin tidak mengerti adalah ..., kenapa ..., aku ..., harus ..., merasa ..., risih ..., ketika ..., Daehyun ..., mendekati ..., Baekhyun.

Astaga, itu kan hak Daehyun. Aku tidak berhak apapun—eh tapi bukannya aku berharap. Tapi cara Daehyun itu loh, menjijikkan. Dia sesumbar dengan mengatakan dirinya adalah cowok paling keren di kelas. Rasanya ampas manusia pun masih lebih keren darinya. Apalagi aku, Park Chanyeol. Tentu saja akulah yang paling keren.

Eum, bukannya aku berharap diakui keren oleh Baekhyun.

Sungguh, aku tidak suka wajah bahagia Baekhyun ketika didekati Daehyun. Aku merasa terhina. Seharusnya aku sebagai atasannya jauh lebih sanggup membuatnya berwajah seperti itu. Tapi ..., dia ... Geez, dasar buaya!

Sudahlah. Lagipula dia akan menjadi pasanganku dan aku akan memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk melindungi budak yang tidak jelas itu.

 _End of Chanyeol's POV_

.

" _Apa sih? Aku kan tidak mungkin berpasangan dengan Daehyun karena aku akan berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo!"_

" _Kyungsoo sudah kubooking untuk berpasangan dengan seseorang. Lagipula salah orang itu yang sudah mengganggu Kyungsoo. Kusuruh saja dia menjaganya."_

" _Geez, pikiranmu memang tidak jelas, tiang sial!"_

" _Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus berpasangan denganku nanti, dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."_

" _Why? Why me?"_

" _Karena kau ist—maksudku Daehyun itu konyol! Kau tidak akan aman jika bersamanya!"_

" _Terserahlah, aku capek!"_

.

Baekhyun berbaring di kamarnya sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ya, kejadian ketika Chanyeol memaksanya untuk berpasangan selama karyawisata.

Sebenarnya dari lubuk hati Baekhyun yang terdalam, Baekhyun pun ingin berpasangan dengan Chanyeol. Tapi dia lebih ingin berpasangan dengan Kyungsoo. Jika Chanyeol berkata bahwa Kyungsoo sudah dibooking, apa boleh buat.

Namun Baekhyun teringat ketika Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak akan aman jika bersama Daehyun. Ia tidak mengerti dan semakin malas berdebat. Apalagi kejadian ketika Chanyeol khawatir pada Kyungsoo tempo hari, itu sungguh membuat perasaannya tidak enak.

Baekhyun takut Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling menyukai, dan kehadirannya mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua.

Cklek! Pintu kamar terbuka, dan muncullah sesosok pemuda tampan dengan sparkle imajiner (yang ceritanya menandakan dia adalah cowok sempurna bkakak).

"Baekhyunnie? Kau tidak kenapa-napa, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

Baekhyun bersiap siaga. "Kau merusak lamunanku, Yesung sialan!" omel Baekhyun galak.

"O-oi, oi, aku kan sudah bilang namaku Jongwoon, bukan Yesung!" Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya Jongwoon itu terkekeh garing. Membuat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah bertemu Sehun?" tanya Jongwoon.

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Dia menemuiku hanya untuk menanyakan Luhan-eonnie. Yah, setidaknya bertemu. Daripada kau yang belum bertemu juga meskipun hari ini janji pertemuanmu dengan si pasien Oh itu. Padahal kan kau kakaknya, dasar sok kegantengan!" Baekhyun nyerocos dengan tajamnya.

Jongwoon berwajah datar, berpikir keras, lalu memukul tembok. "ASTAGA HARI INI!" pekiknya heboh. Ia langsung kabur dari kamar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung membanting diri di kasurnya lagi. "Astaga, dasar sepupu kocak. Untung saja dia menuruti permintaanku untuk tinggal di rumah ini."

.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Bang." Chanyeol membungkuk hormat begitu ia memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Oh, selamat sore. Anda pasti Park Chanyeol, pimpinan kelompok berandal itu." Pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ahah~ Jangan sebut berandal, Tuan. Kami ini pekerja freelance. Nah, sekarang apa permintaan tuan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Sebentar, nak. Duduklah dulu. Sepertinya kau adalah putra bungsu Park Siwon, eoh? Tak kusangka dokter Park memiliki putra bungsu sepertimu."

Chanyeol terkekeh paksa. Ia sebenarnya kesal karena kata 'berandal' dan 'sepertimu'. Namun apa boleh buat, ahjussi ini adalah 'klien'-nya. Ia harus profesional.

"Anda mengenal appaku? Kuharap anda tidak membicarakan hal ini pada beliau." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Oh tentu saja tidak, daripada kita batalkan. Oke, jadi aku ingin kalian menjaga proyek pembangunan gedung baru untuk perusahaanku dari kelompok mafia yang hendak merobohkannya. Sanggup?" tanya Bang ahjussi.

Chanyeol menimang-nimang permintaan tersebut. "Oke, sepakat. Untuk bayarannya, apa anda akan membayarnya ketika pekerjaannya selesai, atau perhari?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pekerjaan ini akan selesai dua hari lagi, ditambah tiga hari untuk finishing. Jadi akan kubayar kalian perhari." Jawab Bang ahjussi.

"Baiklah, pembayarannya akan dilakukan perhari dan melalui transfer ke rekening saya, oke? Nah, sekarang berapa yang anda sanggup?" tanya Chanyeol.

Bang ahjussi mengacungkan satu jari. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, padahal saya membanderol dengan delapan. Ada enam belas orang yang akan saya kerahkan setiap harinya." Chanyeol menyayangkan tawaran sang ahjussi.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika 24?"

"Wah, padahal kami bekerja dari jam awal proyek dikerjakan hingga akhir."

"32?"

"Taruhan kami nyawa tuan. Bagaimana jika 64?"

"Baiklah, baiklah, bagaimana jika 40?"

"Tambah dikit lagi tuan. Kami bisa saja memerlukan beberapa perangkat untuk mengusir para mafia itu."

"Bagaimana jika 48? Itu tawaran terakhirku."

"Sepakat." Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

.

Sejak negosiasi yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun tersebut, Chanyeol selalu pulang cepat dan meninggalkan kegiatan klub basketnya. Bahkan kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah saling tegur karena Chanyeol selalu tergesa-gesa setiap pulang sekolah.

"Halaah~ Kau ini menanyakan hal sepele. Si tiang koplak itu memang sering begitu. Iya kan, Kyung?" tanya Jongdae pada Kyungsoo yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Argh, tapi sudah empat hari dia begini. Biasanya kan dia menyuruhku pulang bersamanya. Apa sih yang membuatnya buru-buru?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

BLAAAR! Petir menyambar, lalu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dengan derasnya.

"Astaga, aku pulang naik sepeda!" Jongdae menepuk dahinya.

BRAK! Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol datang dan menendang meja, lalu mengambil kasar tasnya dan langsung lari keluar.

"Chanyeol!" seru Baekhyun yang refleks menggendong tasnya dan mengejar Chanyeol keluar. Bahkan membuat Joonmyeon yang hendak mengajak Kyungsoo pulang terkaget.

"Baekhyun?" tanyanya heran. Ia langsung masuk ke kelas 2-1.

"Joonmyeon hyung!" seru Jongdae begitu melihat si ketua OSIS.

"Jongdae? Kyungsoo? Kalian tinggal berdua saja?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Iya hyung! Aku pulang naik sepeda, jadi tidak bisa pulang huweee~" Jongdae berkeluh kesah.

"Ikutlah denganku dan Kyungsoo." Ajak Joonmyeon ramah.

"Mwo?! Jinjja?!" Jongdae membulatkan matanya.

"Ne. Lagipula sepedamu pasti aman." Kata Joonmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"YEE! GOMAPTA HYUNG!" Jongdae berjingkrak bahagia.

.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun. Ia masih mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah menerobos hujan. Tanpa ragu Baekhyun ikut menerobos hujan.

"Chanyeol!"

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengabaikannya dan terus mengejar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Baekhyun lagi, mengeraskan suaranya. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya.

"JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!" teriak Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL! KAU MAU KEMANA?!" Baekhyun balas berteriak. Hujan yang deras membuat suaranya tidak terlalu jelas.

"BUKAN URUSANMU! PULANG SANA!"

"TAPI KAU SELALU MENGHILANG DAN MEMBUATKU KESEPIAN!"

Chanyeol tersentak. Ia membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sudah pucat pasi dan menggigil.

"Kau membuatku khawatir, galah sialan!" Baekhyun berseru parau. Sejujurnya ia sudah benar-benar tidak kuat lagi. Ia sangat kedinginan dan air matanya mulai mengalir deras.

"Baekhyun ...," Chanyeol menggumam.

"KAU MEMBUAT BAWAHANMU KHAWATIR BODOH! APA KAU TIDAK JUGA MENGERTI, HAH?! MAKAN SANA SEBUTAN ATASANMU!" teriak Baekhyun yang langsung menangis histeris pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ini kali pertama ia melihat Baekhyun benar-benar menangis. Dan Baekhyun menangis karenanya. Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

"Baek," Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk tubuh rapuh itu.

Baekhyun tidak berbicara sepatah katapun melainkan terus menangis. Menjerit. Meluapkan seluruh amarah yang sudah ditahannya selama ini.

Bukan, bukan hanya kemarahannya pada Chanyeol. Melainkan kemarahannya pada appa dan eomma-nya. Juga pada orang-orang yang selalu berusaha menjegal kakinya setiap hari.

"Baekhyun-ah," ini kali pertama Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun begitu. "Kau semarah ini padaku? Ini memang salahku, maaf." Chanyeol meminta maaf dengan tulus.

Baekhyun yang sudah puas kini mengatur napasnya. Rasanya ia ingin berkata, namun tak bisa. Tubuhnya kaku.

"Baiklah, Baekhyunnie. Aku tidak akan datang ke acaraku hari ini. Aku akan menemanimu pulang. Ayo, kebetulan aku naik motor." Ajak Chanyeol yang melepas pelukannya. Melihat Baekhyun yang hanya diam, Chanyeol tersenyum pahit.

"Ah, kau pasti sudah tidak kuat lagi." desah Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja terbersit ide di benaknya.

"Baekhyun, gerakkan tubuhmu." Perintah Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. Baekhyun memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Sudahlah, gerakkan saja seperti ini!" Chanyeol melompat-lompat dan menggerakkan tangannya.

Baekhyun memandangnya ragu. Namun batinnya ingin mencoba.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu, Baekhyun! Kau tidak akan terlalu merasa kedinginan!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasa ia harus mencobanya. Ia lalu mencoba melompat sedikit demi sedikit hingga akhirnya melompat selayaknya Chanyeol.

"GERAKKAN TUBUHMU BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus melompat dan menggerakkan tangannya.

"BERTERIAKLAH!"

"AAAAA!" Baekhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga.

"AAAAA!"

"AAAAA!"

.

"Nih!" Chanyeol menyerahkan t-shirt, celana yang kecil, serta sebuah handuk. Baekhyun menerimanya ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja. Itu baju yang tidak pernah kupakai. Bu-bukannya aku peduli, ya." Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun menyeringai lebar, seperti ingin tertawa.

"Kau ini, siapa juga yang mau menyangka bahwa kau peduli? Ngomong-ngomong aku harus ganti baju di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Itu kamar mandi. Sekalian kau mandi saja." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu. Baekhyun lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Apa yang Chanyeol lakukan? Ia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah sweater abu-abu serta sepaket baju (u know lah). Ia lalu berganti baju dan langsung menyusup ke kamar kakaknya. Tak lama, ia kembali dan menunggu Baekhyun yang agaknya memang mandi.

Cklek! Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang diberikan Chanyeol, serta handuk yang membalut rambutnya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Nih!" Chanyeol menyerahkan hairdrier wireless.

"Gomapta." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

.

"Thank you so much, damn Yoda, hahah." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Yoda, Bacon!" gerutunya.

"Oi, jangan panggil aku Bacon!" protes Baekhyun.

"Argh!" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Aw, appo!" ringis Baekhyun. "Dasar tiang!"

"Aaaheuumm~" Jongwoon tiba-tiba saja muncul dari pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

"Oppaa~~" Baekhyun langsung menghambur ke oppa-nya itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya melongo.

"Aduh Baekkie, jangan keras-keras dong." Jongwoon berkata dengan sparkle imajiner di sekeliling tubuhnya. Namun ia merasa ada yang beda dengan pakaian yang sepupunya pakai ini.

"Baekhyun, kau pakai baju siapa?" tanya Jongwoon.

"A-ah, Baekhyun memakai baju dariku, karena seragamnya basah." Chanyeol menyela.

Jongwoon manggut-manggut. "Kau langsung nyalakan pemanas ruangan sana, Baek!" usir Jongwoon.

Buk! Baekhyun menonjok bahu Jongwoon dengan kasarnya. "Dasar keledai pengusir!" omel Baekhyun yang langsung ngacir.

Menyisakan Jongwoon yang ber-'aww' ria dan Chanyeol yang bengong.

Suasana pun hening sebentar.

"Ehem, aku sepupu Baekhyun, Oh Jongwoon imnida." Jongwoon mengulurkan tangan.

"Park Chanyeol imnida." Chanyeol membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Heum, ya, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit peringatan padamu." Jongwoon berkata sok misterius.

"Mwo?"

"Yeah, jadi si Bacon itu fisiknya kelewat payah dan lemah. Dingin sedikit ingusan. Dikasih latihan fisik sedikit ambruk duluan. Jadi kuperingatkan padamu untuk selalu menjaganya jika dia terlepas dariku. Arasseo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Dan ..., yah ..., dia punya ..., eum ...," Gumam Jongwoon dengan wajah gelisah.

"Mwo?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ahahah~ lupakan yang tadi. Kau harus tetap menjaga semangatnya. Tolong buat si Bacon tenang, apalagi kelihatannya kalian saling tertarik, makanya bisa menempel hahahah~" Jongwoon tertawa lebar.

Chanyeol wajahnya bersemu merah. "Ti-tidak! Tidak kok! I-itu salah paham!" bantah Chanyeol gelagapan.

Jongwoon langsung memasang wajah flat. "Bercanda. Nah, sekarang kembalilah sebelum waktu makan malam!" perintah Jongwoon datar.

Chanyeol sweatdrop abis. "N-ne. Gomapta Jongwoon-ssi."

.

Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan di meja. Tak usah heran, ia tumbang begitu kembali dari rumah Baekhyun, dan kepalanya sedikit pusing. Namun ia merasa hari ini akan bertemu Baekhyun, makanya ia memaksakan diri masuk sekolah.

Astaga, ia pasti hanya meracau.

Seperti pada fakta sebelumnya serta penegasan dari Jongwoon, disenggol udara dingin sedikit saja langsung drop. Namun entah apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol sehingga ia begitu berharap untuk bertemu dengan budaknya itu.

"Kyung-ie!" panggil Chanyeol pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo yang sedang mengerjakan soal fisika langsung menoleh.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo agak kesal, namun tetap dengan wajah polos.

Oh, Do Kyungsoo yang mungil. Pertahankan wajah polosmu itu, nak. Oke abaikan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu kemana Baekhyun sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Astaga, kau bahkan sudah menanyakan ini lebih dari sepuluh kali pagi ini! Apa kau tidak mengerti bahwa buku latihan olimpiade fisika baruku ini bahkan belum kuisi separuhnya?" Kyungsoo akhirnya berkata dengan kesal. Rupanya ia lebih memilih buku fisikanya dibanding Chanyeol. Haha.

"Euh, mian. Kyung-ie, bisa kau tanyakan pada seonsaengnim kenapa Baekhyun tidak masuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Kau yang menempeli Baekhyun saja tidak tahu, apalagi seonsaengnim!" jawabnya 'bijak'.

Jleb. Menempeli? Mereka menempel karena alasan darurat pada awalnya, lalu Chanyeol yang mulai membiasakan diri untuk menempeli Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun yang terbiasa menempel tak sanggup melepas Chanyeol barang sehari. Itulah teorema menempeli ChanBaek.

Oke, lupakan.

"Argh, bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau dia ..., Argh!" Chanyeol berbicara sendiri, mendaratkan dahinya ke meja. Membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ayolah, ia bosan sekali dengan peraturan yang diberikan sepupunya selama ia sakit. Apalagi Jongwoon belum mulai bekerja di rumah sakit sehingga ia menjadi dokter penganggur dan ada setiap saat di sisi Baekhyun (ea).

Cklek! Jongwoon membuka pintu kamar, lalu masuk.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Jongwoon dengan wajah serta intonasi yang datar.

"Aku ingin sehat." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

Jongwoon tertawa lebar, lalu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manis. "Baguslah. Kau punya semangat hidup." Katanya dengan senyum yang begitu manis.

"Semangat hidup ndasmu!" Baekhyun melempar guling dan headshot. "Tidak boleh main ponsel, tidak boleh makan yang aneh-aneh, tidak boleh turun dari kasur selain ke kamar mandi, tidak boleh teriak-teriak, tidak boleh protes, dan dokter Yesung selalu benar dan Byun Baekhyun selalu salah! Jika dokter Yesung salah maka Byun Baekhyun yang disalahkan dan kembali ke peraturan sebelumnya! Dasar dokter gila! Kau pikir aku ini bulldog liar, ha?" omel Baekhyun galak.

"Aish, galak banget! Tujuanku kan baik!" Jongwoon membela diri, meskipun dalam batinnya ia menertawakan Baekhyun habis-habisan yang mau saja menuruti peraturan bohongannya.

Agaknya dia lupa kalau mood sepupunya itu selalu buruk jika sedang sakit.

"Masa bodo! Mau baik kek, mau buruk kek, aku meragukan master psikologi dan syarafmu itu, keledai gila!" maki Baekhyun galak.

Jongwoon memasang wajah datar yang benar-benar datar, membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Ia paham maksud wajah sepupunya itu dan menenggak ludah.

Sepupunya itu dalam mode serius.

"Oppa ..., kau ..., serius ...?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

Namun tidak lama kemudian Jongwoon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ia tertawa begitu puas, hingga membuat Baekhyun kebingungan. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan sepupu gilanya ini.

"Kau ..., kau ...," Jongwoon berkata di sela tawanya. "Kau percaya saja dengan peraturan konyolku itu HAHAHAH!" Jongwoon kembali tertawa.

"YOU SUCH FUCKING COCKY ASSHOLE!" Baekhyun murka dan langsung melempari Jongwoon dengan segala yang ada.

"O-oi jangan marah!" Jongwoon menangkis segala lemparan Baekhyun meskipun masih tertawa geli.

"YANG ADA KAU YANG BERHENTI MENGERJAIKU, DUNGU!" bentak Baekhyun galak.

Jongwoon langsung kembali dengan wajah datarnya dalam sekejap. "Aku serius, Baek." Jawabnya datar.

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! MATI SANA!" Baekhyun kembali melempari Jongwoon dengan bantal.

"Adow!"

Ya, begitulah jika kau mengerjai sepupumu yang ganas itu, Dokter Jongwoon.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian?" tanya Jongwoon di meja makan. Saat ini, mereka sedang makan malam berdua.

"Hah?" Baekhyun batal menyuap cream soup-nya.

"Iya, kalian." Jongwoon memandang Baekhyun penuh arti, lalu menyuap cream soup-nya.

"Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun yang mulai kesal.

"Kau dan Chanyeol~" Jongwoon menggoda Baekhyun.

"Mwoo?" Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Kenapa dengan dirinya dan Chanyeol?

"Kalian pasti saling suka, kan?" goda Jongwoon.

"NEVER!" bentak Baekhyun langsung dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

Jongwoon terkekeh. "Santai dong, Baekkie-ah~"

Baekhyun membuang muka. "Janji ya, jangan cerita ke siapa-siapa." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Jongwoon.

"Tentu, aku tidak akan cerita. Tapi kau harus terbuka padaku, hahah~" Jongwoon tertawa garing.

Baekhyun menatap Jongwoon tajam. "Promise?"

"Promise."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku ..., Chanyeol ..., suka." Kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Sudah kuduga~" Jongwoon tersenyum geli. "Angkat kepalamu." Perintah Jongwoon.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, menatap namja tampan di depannya ini.

"Apa yang kau rasakan ketika bersama namja itu?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Aku ..., perasaanku nyaman ... aku ..., merasa ..., lebih tenang ..., aku ..., aku merasakan kebahagiaan tersendiri ..., aku ..., aku ..., merasa ingin bersamanya terus ..." Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan sedikit bingung, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

"Apa yang pernah ia lakukan padamu?" tanya Jongwoon lagi

"Argh, tolong jangan mengungkit itu!" Baekhyun berseru sebal.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kesal?"

"Karena ia menyebutku bawahannya. Tapi ..., ia baik. Ia selalu mengantarku pulang ..., Chanyeol ..., selalu membuatku merasa terlindungi ..., Chanyeol mengajariku banyak hal ..." jawab Baekhyun.

"Apa yang pernah kau lakukan padanya?"

"Aku ..., mengatainya ..., memakinya ..., aku pernah menangis padanya ketika aku kesal pada appa dan eomma."

"Apa menurutmu Chanyeol bisa membantumu untuk sembuh?"

"Itu ...," mulut Baekhyun berasa terkunci. "Aku ..., mungkin ..., bisa sembuh ..., eh?"

Jongwoon tersenyum puas. Ia merasa bebannya nyaris selesai. _Anak ini sudah menemukan semangat dan ketenangannya._ Pikirnya. Lalu, ia tiba-tiba saja terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Baekhyunnie, pertanyaan terakhir. Tatap aku dengan serius." Perintah Jongwoon dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun menurut.

"Apa aku benar ..., jika menurutmu aku jauh lebih tampan daripada Chanyeol?" tanya Jongwoon dengan wajah datarnya.

"BODO AMAT!" Baekhyun kembali pada makanannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongwoon sendiri.

"Lah ...," Jongwoon berkata dengan wajah bodoh.

.

Baekhyun duduk di depan sebuah piano putih. Grand piano tersebut merupakan piano kesayangannya yang dibelikan appanya sewaktu kecil.

Baekhyun mengatur tinggi kursinya, lalu mulai menekan tuts.

 _The Blue Danube, a waltz by Johann Strauss_

"Cie, yang kaburnya main piano~" Jongwoon tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang musik.

Baekhyun menyesal bahwa ia lupa menutup pintu ruang musik. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan permainan. Oh, atau tepatnya ia melanjutkannya dengan melodi acak yang ada di kepalanya.

"OOOH~ PARK CHANYEOL BODOH SEPERTI OH JONGWOON~" Baekhyun bernyanyi asal ala koboi bergitar.

"Yak! Berkacalah, Baek!" Jongwoon berseru sebal.

.

Karyawisata~ Yehet~!

Kini, di Incheon, Baekhyun yang diantar oleh Jongwoon mengobrol sebentar dengan Sehun.

"Oi, Sehunnie!" panggil Jongwoon pada Sehun yang sedang menyeret kopernya. Sehun menoleh. Ia menyipitkan matanya lalu terbelalak melihat Jongwoon dan Baekhyun.

"Jongwoon hyung!" seru Sehun. Ia lalu mendekat.

"Astaga, tak kusangka kau bisa ikut. Bagaimana caramu lepas dari cengkraman appa, hm?" tanya Jongwoon pada Sehun.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara langsung dengan appa lagi." Sehun menjawab sebal. "Daripada membahas hal konyol itu, bagaimana kau bisa bersama iblis betina berkulit manusia ini?" tanya Sehun yang menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengacungkan kepalan tangannya, namun ditahan oleh Jongwoon.

"Kau juga setan kecil berkulit manusia, Hunnie-ah. Good luck for you two, Hunnie-ah, Baekkie-ah!" Jongwoon berkata manis dan jujur.

"Kami pergi, bye oppa~" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil menarik koper bersama Sehun.

"Kau kenapa harus pergi bersamaku?" tanya Sehun kesal.

"Aku bahkan bingung kenapa harus pergi bersama pejantan sepertimu." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah kesal. "Kau ini jantan, untuk level simpanse." Ejek Baekhyun.

Sehun mencibir. "Kau bahkan lebih payah dariku, Baekhyun!"

"EHEM~" Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul memisahkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Hyung!"

"Chanyeollie!"

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Kau sudah berpasangan dengan Tao-ah, kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tapi kita bahkan belum berangkat! Dan kenapa kau harus memasangkan aku dengan gadis gila itu?" protes Sehun.

"Sedang apa kau, bocah?" seorang gadis tinggi bermata panda menjewer Sehun. Ia datang bersama namja tan yang waktu itu.

"A-ah! Appo~"

"Tao-ah, Jongin-ah, bawa dia!" perintah Chanyeol.

"Oi, hyung! Kau yakin menyuruhku berpasangan dengan Do Kyungsoo?" tanya namja tan bernama Jongin tersebut.

Jadi inilah orang suruhan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius, karena aku yakin kau bisa menjaganya, Kkamjong! Sudah cepat pergi!" usir Chanyeol. Jongin dan Tao langsung menyeret Sehun.

"Siapa yang tadi kau sebut gadis gila, hm?"

"APPOYOOO~~!"

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa tenang, Baek." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada rendah, menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis. Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum kekanakkan.

Jongwoon yang merekam kejadian ini terkekeh. "Astaga, Byun Baekhyun. Kau ini benar-benar beruntung, ya~"

.

"Kyungsoo! Kita di jepang!" Baekhyun berseru heboh, memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Membuat Kyungsoo seperti ikan yang kehabisan napas.

"B-baek, lepaskan ...," Kyungsoo berkata lirih. Baekhyun menurutinya. Kyungsoo pun menarik napas lega.

"O-oi, kalian!" panggil Daehyun yang berlari dari dalam hotel.

"Daehyun? Wae?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalian berdua ..., Chanyeol, dan hoobae hitam itu ..., tidak kebagian kamar." Kata Daehyun yang masih mengatur napas.

"WHAT?!" Baekhyun menjerit shock. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan menganga, sehingga wajahnya jadi seperti oAo

"Ketua OSIS sedang berusaha membantu Chanyeol dan hoobae itu." Kata Daehyun lagi. Namun ketika dilihatnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang.

"LOH?!"

.

"Chanyeollie!" panggil Baekhyun yang berlari bersama Kyungsoo menuju Chanyeol, Jongin, Joonmyeon, dan satu namja kelewat tinggi berwajah barat.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Cewek NT! Kyungsoo!" serunya.

"Soo/Kyungsoo-ya!" seru Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Jongin lalu menatap Joonmyeon tajam.

"HAAH!" Baekhyun langsung jongkok begitu sampai. Napasnya tidak beraturan. Tentu ini mengundang kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

"Hoi, gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, huft." Baekhyun langsung berdiri tegap.

"Then, what should we do to be able to stay in this hotel?" tanya namja bule tersebut pada pegawai bagian resepsionis.

"You can reserve a room for four or more people." Kata wanita cantik tersebut dengan aksen Jepang yang kental.

"But ..., are there no more room for two people? We have two boys and two girls who didn't got room, and we can't let them in the same room." Namja tersebut bertanya lagi.

"I'm sorry, there are only rooms in that type left." Wanita tersebut berkata dengan menyesal.

"Joonmyeonnie, kau yakin untuk tetap di hotel ini?" bisik namja tersebut pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon terdiam. "Errr, is there any double presidential suite?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Just a second." Wanita tersebut mengecek komputernya. "Only one left which hasn't reserved."

"Then we'd like to reserve it." Tandas namja tinggi itu puas.

"Just a second." Wanita itu memproses sesuatu, lalu menyerahkan 'amplop' berisi dua kartu pada namja tinggi tersebut. "Room 702, with one of our best view here."

Namja tinggi yang gayanya sangat keren itu langsung menyodorkan 'amplop' tersebut pada Chanyeol.

"Ini kartu untuk kamar kalian berempat. Jangan sangka kamar kalian buruk, Joonmyeon sudah memesan double presidential suite." Kata namja tersebut datar.

"Tapi kami perempuan!" protes Baekhyun.

Namja itu menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Joonmyeon terkekeh garing.

"Biarkan aku menjelaskan pada mereka, Kris." Ujar Joonmyeon. "Ada dua kamar dalam kamar kalian. Kalian tentu akan menikmati fasilitas yang sama seperti kami." Jelas Joonmyeon yang berbaik hati.

"Oooh~" Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

Chanyeol membuka kamar 702 untuk pertama kali. Ia dan tiga orang lainnya langsung terkejut melihat kamar yang dibayar Joonmyeon tersebut.

Sebuah, bukan. Serangkaian sofa dengan meja di depannya berada di tengah ruangan yang diduga 'ruang tengah' tersebut. Lalu di sebelahnya ada meja makan dengan kesan luxury. Di sebelah kanan pintu utama ini ada wet bar. Di sebelah kiri pintu utama ini ada pintu yang diduga kamar mandi tamu. Di dinding sebelah kanan ada sebuah pintu yang diduga kamar. Sedangkan di dinding sebelah kiri ada sepasang pintu megah yang diduga kamar utama.

"ASTAGA INI MAH FOTOKOPI ORLEANS!" pekik Baekhyun yang menggila.

"Hotel ini katanya salah satu yang terbaik di Jepang." Tutur Chanyeol.

"Astaga ketua OSIS itu memang setajir apa, sih?!" Baekhyun berseru heboh.

"Terkaya di sekolah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Daebak!" mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kyung! Kau dan cewek aneh itu di kamar ini, ya." Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu sebelah kanan, yang diduga kamar.

"Oi, sinting! Bukakan pintu untuk perempuan!" protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum sekilas. Ia lalu membukakan pintu. Kamar mewah pun terpampang dibaliknya.

"DAEBAK!" Baekhyun melepas kopernya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasur.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh, saling berhadapan. Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau bawa kopermu. Aku akan membawakan koper Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih koper Baekhyun dan menariknya ke kamar BaekSoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lalu menaruh koper Baekhyun di dekat meja TV. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah telentang tanpa melepas alas kakinya.

"Cewek NT! Ganti baju sana! Kalau kau dan Kyungsoo butuh apa-apa, ketuk saja kamarku dan Jongin. Daah~" kata Chanyeol yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Pasti." Gumamnya. Ia lalu menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

.

"Kyungie! Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?" usul Baekhyun yang sudah siap dengan piyamanya.

"Ayo." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos, seperti biasa.

"Hmm ...," Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Aku ingin bertanya!" Baekhyun berkata semangat.

"Tanya apa?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun semangat.

Kyungsoo sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Meskipun wajah serta perkataannya begitu polos, namun pemikirannya lain. Ia adalah gadis yang peka atas gadis seusianya, tentu.

"Aku dan Chanyeol? Teman masa kecil." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertegun, lalu ia merasa malu sendiri karena sudah menyangka yang tidak-tidak. Ia nyengir.

"Oooh, hahahah. Kukira kalian itu kekasih atau semacamnya." Baekhyun tertawa garing.

"Aku, Chanyeol, dan Joonmyeon oppa berteman sejak kecil. Mungkin mereka terlalu berlebihan dalam melindungiku karena aku perempuan." Lanjut Kyungsoo, untuk sekadar menambah referensi Baekhyun.

"Ah, ternyata begitu. Pantas saja ia seperti melindungimu." Baekhyun menggumam sendiri.

"Kau pasti suka Chanyeol." Kyungsoo berkata dengan polosnya. Ia kaget sendiri, karena ini di luar kendali perasaannya.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Wajahnya langsung merah.

"ANIYO!" jerit Baekhyun refleks, membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

Ia lalu menyadarinya sendiri. "Mian," Baekhyun membuang wajahnya yang sudah merah padam. "Ja-jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya." Baekhyun berkata gugup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. "Gwaenchana."

.

Pagi ini Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan anak buahnya. Ia tidak melihat sedikitpun semangat di mata puppy Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang datar.

Argh, Chanyeol bingung kenapa ia harus memikirkannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Oi, cewek NT. Kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada sok cuek.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Nothing." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak meninju si budak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi jelek, yah seperti menahan pup gitu loh. Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka sweatdrop di tempat.

.

"Lihat, itu ikan!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah ikan hiu martil.

Ah, ya. Agenda mereka hari ini adalah berkunjung ke akuarium raksasa.

"Hiu martil." Baekhyun berkata datar.

Chanyeol berasa ingin menendang wajah Baekhyun. Namun apa boleh buat, sepertinya budaknya itu tidak sedang dalam moodnya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Kau khawatir padaku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

Jleb. Panah imajiner menusuk jantung Chanyeol. Membuatnya nyaris tewas di tempat.

Ah, lupakan.

"Ti-tidak. Aku sedang melihat-lihat ikan." Chanyeol membuang muka, namun masih melirik Baekhyun. Ia sedikit menemukan kejanggalan pada wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak langsung menyadarinya. Ia pun baru tersadar ketika Baekhyun sudah agak jauh.

"O-oi!" seru Chanyeol yang langsung mengejar Baekhyun.

.

Kini mereka sedang menonton atraksi lumba-lumba. Mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk paling depan. Di sekitar mereka kebanyakan keluarga yang sedang berlibur, atau murid sekolah seperti mereka.

"Baekhyun, lihat! Lumba-lumbanya lucu!" Chanyeol menunjuk ke arah lumba-lumba yang sedang melompat.

"Hm." Baekhyun hanya menggumam.

Chanyeol berdecak sebal. "Ayolah, kau harus menikmatinya!"

Baekhyun diam saja.

Chanyeol merasa ada yang tidak beres. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang membuatmu harus—" perkataan Chanyeol terputus.

PLAK! Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol.

"Oi, kenapa kau menamparku?" protes Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeringai jahat. "Maaf, tanganku sengaja." Ia lalu kembali menonton lumba-lumba.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan anak buahnya yang satu ini.

.

Oke, mari kita kembali ke sisi Baekhyun.

"Cewek NT, sekarang kau mau ke mana?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Ia hanya ingin menghubungi Jongwoon, bukan kemana-mana.

Tiba-tiba saja ada kembang api yang meluncur ke langit, padahal ini belum tengah hari. Baekhyun langsung berlari ke tempat melihatnya yang langsung ramai begitu kembang api pertama diluncurkan.

"Oi!" Chanyeol mengejar Baekhyun.

"OH MY GOD! FIREWORK!" Baekhyun berseru ceria, lengkap dengan wajah sumringah.

Chanyeol rasanya ingin menyeret Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak, pengunjung yang memenuhi tempat ini sebagian merupakan bocah dan ibu-ibu yang membawa bocah. Sedangkan orang yang paling ramai adalah Baekhyun yang notabene bukan bocah maupun ibu-ibu yang membawa bocah.

"Cewek NT!" panggil Chanyeol.

"Just a sec! Oh geez, this is fucking awesome!"

"Budak!"

"NOO~ Don't let me pass this moment!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" panggil Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Baekhyun langsung menoleh dengan wajah polos. Ia langsung memucat begitu melihat Chanyeol yang sudah berwajah datar.

Ia marah. Begitulah persepsi Baekhyun.

"Chanyeollie, waeyo?" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Sini kamu!" panggil Chanyeol galak. Baekhyun pun menurut. Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya pergi.

.

Tur berikutnya adalah mengunjungi rumah hantu yang terkenal. Namun karena kapasitas yang terbatas, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang datang terlambat harus menunggu di kursi tunggu.

Baekhyun gelisah. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dari tubuhnya sejak pagi. Terlihat dari mood-nya yang begitu buruk. Sebenarnya, ia ingin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol, namun rasa takut menguasai pikirannya karena namja itu baru saja ia buat marah.

"Wae?" tanya Chanyeol yang nampaknya menyadari kegelisahan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Baekhyun lemah. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening melihat wajah Baekhyun yang pucat. Namun ia kembali pada perhatian awalnya. Ia mengira itu karena Baekhyun takut pada rumah hantu.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun pelan. Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa AC disini terlalu dingin, ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak. Biasa saja." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kenapa dingin, ya?" Baekhyun menggumam pelan, ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Membuat pemilik tangan terkejut.

"Oi, cewek NT, kau kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya khawatir.

"Aku ..., tidak tahu."

"Kau takut hantu?"

"Tidak,"

"Terus kau kenapa?"

"Aku cuma kedinginan." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Yak! Astaga, bilang dari tadi, dong!" Chanyeol melepas jaket yang memang biasa dipakainya, lalu memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

"Kau mau kembali ke hotel?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terpaku pada wajah Chanyeol yang ramah. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya sudah mengalir. Chanyeol yang melihat ini tersenyum. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis. Aku tidak mungkin marah padamu hanya karena itu, Baek." Chanyeol berkata dengan lembut. Setidaknya itulah perkataan Yuri padanya waktu kecil yang diingatnya.

"Gomapta." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum masam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya untuk memperbaiki mood Baekhyun. "Ayo kembali ke kamar!" ajak Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam.

Chanyeol menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan~" Chanyeol lalu menggendong yeoja tersebut dan sedikit terkejut.

 _Astaga, dia ringan sekali!_ Chanyeol berseru dalam hatinya. Sungguh, ia bahkan dengan mudah berjalan, seperti hanya membawa ransel.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Daehyun yang sedang mengantri. Sebenarnya ia malas, namun Daehyun adalah ketua kelas sehingga izin dipegang olehnya.

"Oi, bocah! Aku izin ke hotel duluan, Baekhyun sakit." Seru Chanyeol.

Daehyun mendengus kesal. Ia merasa diserobot dan dihina. "Tidak, biar aku yang mengantarnya nanti." Jawab Daehyun ketus.

Chanyeol yang dari awal sudah dilanda kepanikan langsung naik pitam. "Tidak bisa begitu, keledai! Situasinya darurat!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Tidak, aku akan membawanya." Daehyun tetap menolak.

"Kau tak akan langsung membawanya, bodoh!" Chanyeol memeletkan lidah, lalu langsung pergi.

.

"Baekhyun, kau tidur saja di sini. Akan kuusir si Kkamjong itu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menurunkan Baekhyun di kasur.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Kamar ini benar-benar mirip The Orleans di Las Vegas menurutnya.

"Kau tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku harus menelepon seseorang." Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

Chanyeol menekan nomor telepon Sehun, lalu meneleponnya. Ia menunggu sebentar, hingga akhirnya telepon terangkat.

"Ah! Yeoboseyo, Sehunnie?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

" _Oh, hyung? Wae?_ "

"Baekhyun sakit. Kau tahu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Hah? Setan itu sakit? Tanya kakakku, sana! Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan si Jongwoon hyung, kan?_ "

"Ah, ia bahkan menitipkan Baekhyun padaku. Jadi Oh Jongwoon itu kakakmu?"

" _Cih. Ia lebih sayang pada si Bacon rupanya. Aku akan mengirimkan nomornya padamu._ " PIP! Pembicaraan diputus.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, datang pesan yang tak lain adalah dari Sehun yang mengirimkan nomor ponsel kakaknya.

"Bingo!" gumam Chanyeol yang langsung menghubungi nomor tersebut.

Dan yak! Akhirnya diangkat.

" _Moshimoshi, anata wa ..., dare desuka?_ " tanya suara khas Jongwoon di seberang sana. Chanyeol sweatdrop di tempat.

"Mian? Jongwoon-ssi?" Chanyeol menyadarkan makhluk alay yang kenyataannya seorang dokter syaraf itu.

" _Hah? Mian? Kau Chanyeol, ya?_ " tanya Jongwoon.

"Ah, ya."

" _Chanyeol-ah! Sudah kuduga. Kenapa kau menghubungiku?_ "

"Ah, Jongwoon-ssi, itu—" perkataan Chanyeol terputus.

" _Panggil aku hyung. Ya, kenapa?_ "

"Jongwoon hyung, Baekhyun sakit. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Hah? Sakit? Please deh, ini baru sehari dan dia sakit. Astaga, kau harus bersabar dalam menghadapinya, Chanyeol-ah. Moodnya selalu buruk kalau sakit, apalagi kalau kau menjahilinya._ " Papar Jongwoon.

Chanyeol mengerti. Pantas saja Baekhyun begitu aneh sikapnya hari ini.

" _Kau harus membuatnya tenang. Buat dia senang. Kembalikan semangatnya. Dia ... ah, ya. Aku lupa. Memangnya apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau dia sakit?_ " tanya Jongwoon.

"Erm, tangannya dingin? Ia bersikap aneh?"

" _Yak! Pasti Baek mengeluh kedinginan. Kau benar Yeol, dia pasti demam sekarang. Buatkan ia teh manis hangat, dan selimuti saja setan betina itu. Pokoknya ini belum waktunya kau tahu, Chanyeol-ah._ " Jongwoon memberi saran.

"Baiklah. Gomawo hyung."

" _Oke, sudah ya—_ " PIP! Jongwoon memutus pembicaraan.

.

"Baek, kau mau teh?" tanya Chanyeol yang membawa segelas teh manis hangat.

"Buatkan yang manis~" perintah Baekhyun di balik selimut.

"Aku sudah membuatnya." Ujar Chanyeol pelan, berusaha tidak kesal. Baekhyun menyingkapkan dirinya. Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Kau ini pengertian juga, ya~" Baekhyun langsung mengambil gelas yang dibawa Chanyeol dan meminumnya.

Chanyeol menyentuh kening Baekhyun. _Panas._ batinnya.

"Kenapa kau sering sakit, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol to the point.

Baekhyun mendelik. Ia tidak suka ditanya seperti itu. "Fisikku memang payah. Jadi, jangan banyak komentar." Jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Yak! Aku hanya bertanya." Chanyeol membela diri. Namun ia masih punya stok pertanyaan.

"Ah, jadi apa yang kau maksud belum boleh tahu selama ini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang ingin kau tahu?" Tanya Baekhyun galak.

"Semuanya, Baek. Aku ingin mengerti kamu." jawab Chanyeol jujur. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan hal lain, tapi apa boleh buat.

PRANG! Kaca kesabaran Baekhyun pecah. Ia menaruh gelasnya di atas laci. Lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar.

"Chanyeol, kau ingin tahu semuanya?" tanya Baekhyun datar.

"Ya—ADAW!" Chanyeol terkena headshot bantal dari Baekhyun.

"MAKAN NOH BANTAL DASAR TIANG ARWAH PENASARAN!" maki Baekhyun sambil melempari Chanyeol dengan guling dan sebagainya.

Chanyeol pun mengungsi ke ruang tengah. Ia melompat, berguling, dan mengejutkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang main ponsel.

"Hyung?" tegur Jongin pada Chanyeol yang terkapar di bawah. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya yang nyaris meledak.

"Argh, benar-benar setan." Keluh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa dengan anak buahmu itu, hyung?" tanya Jongin.

"Hap!" Chanyeol berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Dia melempariku dengan bantal." Jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka ponselnya. Ia lalu bergaya menelepon.

" _Yeoboseyo, Chanyeol-ah?_ " tanya suara khas Jongwoon dari seberang sana. Rupanya ia hendak menelepon Jongwoon.

"Hyung! Kau tahu? Baekhyunnie melempariku dengan bantal!" Chanyeol mengadu.

" _Hah? JHAHAHAHAH!_ " tawa khas Jongwoon meledak.

"Jangan tertawaaa!" pekik Chanyeol.

" _HAHAH—UPH! Uhuk uhuk~ mian. Kau dilempari? Itu biasa, Chanyeol-ah. Memangnya apa yang kau katakan sebelumnya?_ "

"Aku ..., menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya belum boleh kuketahui selama ini. Memangnya salah?" tanya Chanyeol. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung?" tegur Chanyeol.

" _Ah ..., mian. Kalau dia bilang begitu, berarti kau belum boleh tahu. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahui semua yang dia sembunyikan._ " Jelas Jongwoon datar.

"Haaah?" Tuut! Tuut! Tuut! Pembicaraan diputus Jongwoon.

"Astaga, apa-apaan?!" Chanyeol berseru sebal.

.

Malam terakhir karyawisata. Agenda mereka kali ini adalah menonton kembang api di pantai. Tentu saja setiap peserta karyawisata harus bersama pasangannya. Eum, sepertinya kata pasangan sedikit ambigu, hahah.

Malam ini, Baekhyun nampak bitchy dengan tank top hitam dan hotpants abu-abu. Ia begitu bangga dengan tubuhnya yang kurus, sehingga ia dengan pedenya memakai pakaian minim.

"Cewek NT, kau tidak akan kedinginan?" tanya Chanyeol yang risih. Ia tidak suka penampilan bitchy Baekhyun.

"Memangnya dingin? Pantai itu panas, bro." Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napas pasrah. Ia tampil gentle dengan celana hitam dan t-shirt abu-abu. Tak lupa dengan jaket kesayangannya yang kini diikatkan di pinggangnya.

"Hyung!" panggil Jongin. Ia datang bersama Kyungsoo tentu.

Chanyeol menoleh. "Kyungie-ya!" seru Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringah. Membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Oi, aku yang memanggilmu!" protes Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Hoi, Bacon!" panggil Sehun. Ia muncul bersama Luhan, bukannya Tao.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Sehun. Wajahnya langsung sumringah begitu melihat Sehun datang bersama Luhan.

"SEHUNNIE! LUHANNIE!" pekik Baekhyun heboh. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah keduanya.

"Jadi kita bertiga utuh lagi? Aish, pasti lucu ya mengingat kenangan masa kecil~" Baekhyun mengoceh heboh.

"Tidak. Aku sudah bersama Luhan noona. Kau sana cari pacar dasar jomblo!" ejek Sehun.

Luhan tertawa. "Sehunna, kau kejam sekali pada si Bacon." Katanya.

"Memang harus kejam. Dia kan setan bengis berkulit manusia. Hiy~" Sehun menakut-nakuti Luhan. Namun yang bersangkutan malah semakin tertawa.

"Kau jahat, bocah!" Baekhyun berseru sebal.

"Kau juga konyol, Bacon!"

"Enak saja!"

"EHEM~" Chanyeol yang mulai gerah berdeham keras. Baekhyun menoleh.

"Biarkan Sehun bersama Luhan noona, ne? Ngomong-ngomong, mana Tao?" tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

"Dia sedang bersama Kris." Jawab Luhan manis.

"Oh, ya. Tao kan pacarnya." Gumam Chanyeol pelan.

"Astagaa, kau menyuruh Tao berpasangan dengan Sehunna? Pantas saja Tao mengeluh terus padaku." Luhan tertawa lepas.

"Aku bisa habis dikubur sunbae es itu kalau mengganggu si cewek gila!" omel Sehun.

Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Seketika Baekhyun teringat sesuatu. "Lulu, dimana Joonmyeon oppa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia ..., menjomblo." Jawab Luhan dengan cengiran jahat.

Di tempat lain ...

Joonmyeon sedang menggalau sendirian. Gebetannya tidak ikut karyawisata karena bukan pengurus OSIS. Jadi, apa boleh buat.

"Haah~" Ia menghela napas.

"Hyung!" Sebuah suara cempreng mengagetkan Joonmyeon. Ia celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara. Tatapannya terhenti pada makhluk pendek berdagu kotak bernama Kim Jongdae.

"Kenapa, Jongdae?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Kau menjomblo saja? Tidak mengajak Yixing noona?" Jongdae langsung menyambar Joonmyeon dengan pertanyaan yang nyelekit.

Jleb.

"Ahahah~ Yixing bukan pengurus OSIS, sih. Dia juga bukan gebetanku, kok~" jawab Joonmyeon yang berbohong sambil terkekeh.

"Kau bohong, hyung. Semua orang tahu kisah ketua OSIS anggota klub vokal yang mengejar gadis klub musik yang jago dance. Siapa lagi gadis yang dimaksud kalau bukan Yixing noona?" oceh Jongdae.

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Kau ini bisa saja. Lalu mana Xiumin? Kau tidak mengajaknya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Jongdae meringis. "Aaah~ Hyung kan tahu sendiri kalau dia tidak ikut. Padahal Xiumin noona kan pengurus OSIS."

Joonmyeon menyeringai. Rupanya ia baru saja balas dendam. "Dia yang tidak mau. Padahal pengurus OSIS dari kelas 3 sudah diberi anggaran oleh sekolah untuk menjaga ketertiban karyawisata."

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

.

*sfx fireworks*

"Cewek NT, kau sudah puas dengan kembang api yang lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

Baekhyun menyeringai lebar. "Jauh lebih puas." Jawabnya riang. Ia kembali fokus pada kembang api yang meluncur.

Chanyeol berdeham. Ia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baekhyun," ucapnya.

"Yeap?" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Eum," Chanyeol membuang muka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Euh, aku bingung harus mulai dari mana." Chanyeol berkata jujur.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ada apa, Chanyeol? Kau ingin menanyakan itu lagi?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada agak sinis.

"Bukan!" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Lantas?" tanya Baekhyun langsung. Ia agaknya mulai tidak sabar.

"Aku suka kamu." Tandas Chanyeol dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku suka kamu." Chanyeol mengulangi perkataannya.

Baekhyun masih diam.

"Kau cukup tangguh melawan Jinri dan kawanannya."

Masih belum ada jawaban.

"Saat kita berpasangan di pelajaran matematika, kuakui kau adalah orang yang aktif."

Baekhyun nampak ingin berkata-kata.

"Kau membuatku merasa harus melindungi sesuatu, Baek."

"..."

"Dan aku suka itu."

"Cukup." Baekhyun menghentikan pernyataan Chanyeol dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung. Namun ia baru menyadari mata Baekhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun yang nyaris jatuh.

"Aku ..., takut." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

TBC!

A/n:

ASTAGAH! Akhirnya chap 2 berhasil kelar juga setelah diketik ekstra-ngebut. Aduh, sebenarnya ending chap ini idenya dadakan banget. Malah ada ide yang nggak kepake di chapnya, tapi bakal aku jadiin omake deh, hahahah~ *ketawa jahat*

Jeongmal mianhae karena chap ini kubuat sangat-sangat-sangat dadakan. Jadi nggak sempat di check ulang, apalagi diedit.

Aku yakin pake banget, kalo karakter Jongwoon alias Yesung bakal menjadi karakter yang ..., gila banget menurut readers sekalian. Hahah, pede banget xD

ChanBaek moment-nya udah banyak belom? Belom ya? Hahah, aku kan nggak jago bikin romance-_-

Apa lagi ya?

Ya sudahlah. Akhir kata, kamsahamnida untuk para reader yang mau membaca dan mengikuti fanfic gaje ini.

.

OMAKE

"HAHAHAH! Ganteng-ganteng jomblo dia!" Baekhyun tertawa lepas akibat pernyataan Luhan yang mengatakan bahwa Joonmyeon sedang menjomblo.

"Berkacalah, Bacon!" ejek Sehun.

"WOI! Aku ini single bahagia, you know?!" protes Baekhyun.

"Eum, Sehunna, perhatikan baik-baik." Kata Luhan pada Sehun.

"Ya, kenapa noona?" tanya Sehun dengan nada polos. Membuat Baekhyun ingin muntah.

"Tank top Baekhyun dan celana Chanyeol memiliki warna yang sama. Begitu pula hotpants Baekhyun dan kaus Chanyeol. Apa menurutmu mereka benar-benar jomblo?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

BLUSH! Baekhyun dan Chanyeol blushing di tempat.

Sehun terkekeh. "Noona benar. Mereka pasti berpacaran." Sehun menjawab.

"ENAK SAJA!" Baekhyun meletus dengan wajah yang merah padam. Membuat Sehun tak kuasa menahan tawa. Begitu pula Luhan yang kini tertawa puas.

"Chanyeol, pinjam jaket!" perintah Baekhyun galak.

"Loh, kenapa harus jaketku?" Chanyeol memprotes.

"Protes ditolak. Pinjam jaketmu!" Baekhyun berseru galak.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pakai baju seperti itu?"

"POKOKNYA PINJAAAM!"

.

Mind to review?


	3. Why Me?

Warn: Alur semakin gaje. Diharap tekan tombol back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongwoon menopang dagunya dengan tangan. Wajahnya terlihat mengantuk dan lemas. Tatapannya tertuju pada teman-temannya yang sedang memainkan alat-alat musiknya (baca: milik Baekhyun).

Kini ia sedang kedatangan teman-teman SMA-nya. Mereka mengadakan reuni bulanan dan kali ini jadwalnya di rumah Jongwoon (baca: rumah Baekhyun).

BLETAK!

"Adaw!" Jongwoon mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang baru digetok oleh tinju Baekhyun.

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, lebih baik kau tidur saja." Baekhyun menegur. Jongwoon hanya merengut.

"Kau juga tidak bisa apa-apa, kan, kalau lagi flu begini." Lanjut Baekhyun. Jongwoon berdecak.

"Sampai kau semakin drop aku tidak bisa mengurusmu, loh."

"Berisik." Jongwoon akhirnya buka mulut.

"Yak! Terkutuk kau, dokter sialan! Aku sedang berbaik hati, loh!" Baekhyun naik pitam.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!" Jongwoon ikut naik pitam.

"Wah, Jongwoon, sepupumu sama temperamennya denganmu, ya~" Salah satu teman Jongwoon mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun.

"Aw, appooo~" Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan yang mencubit pipinya itu.

"Hahaha, dia imut sekali seperti adikmu Sehun itu!" teman Jongwoon yang lain berkomentar.

"Udah ah, aku capek diginiin! Aku mau pipis aja!" Baekhyun bertingkah persis seperti bocah berusia 3 tahun dan langsung pergi. Teman-teman Jongwoon tertawa.

.

Jongwoon menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua setelah melepas tamu-tamunya. Ia merasa flunya semakin parah, karena ia mulai merasa pusing. Namun ia harus menemui Baekhyun dulu untuk meminta maaf.

Jongwoon juga punya rasa bersalah ternyata.

Lupakan.

Jongwoon mengumpulkan seluruh nyalinya untuk menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya pintu kamar Baekhyun pun terbuka.

"Baekkie-ah?" Jongwoon celingukan.

Jongwoon mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi Baekhyun. _Apa mungkin Baekhyun masih pipis kali, ya?_ Pikirnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun di kasur.

Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung keluar hingga Jongwoon malah menjadi kesal. Jongwoon tak habis pikir. Baekhyun dulu sering begini ketika marah padanya. Dan Baekhyun hanya diam saja di kamar mandi, katanya.

"Argh, Baekhyun! Aku minta maaf!" Jongwoon langsung bangkit dan bergerak menuju kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok yang terbujur lemas di pojok kamar mandi dengan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung hingga menodai baju yang dipakai.

"BAEKHYUN!"

.

"Appa pulang~" seru seorang om-om tampan yang membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol.

"Appaa~" Bukannya Chanyeol atau Yoora yang menyambut kedatangan sang dokter, malah Yuri yang menyambutnya.

"Yuri-ah, kau ini. Berbagilah dengan Yoora dan Chanyeol." Siwon mencubit pipi Yuri.

"Aish, kau jahat!" Yuri menggembungkan pipinya. Siwon terkekeh.

"Appa!" Yoora berseru. Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah cerianya.

"Anak-anak appa!" Siwon membuka 'lowongan' pelukan yang langsung disambut oleh kedua permata tercintanya.

"Appa kenapa kerja lagi? Appa kan sedang cuti!" tanya Yoora dengan wajah kecewa.

"Maafkan appa, Yoora-ah." Siwon mengecup kening putri sulungnya. "Tadi pasien lama appa jantungnya kambuh setelah sekian lama. Kau dan Chanyeol masih ingat pasien appa dulu yang appa panggil Bee?" tanya Siwon.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya. Memangnya Bee belum sembuh?" tanyanya. Bee adalah panggilan dari Siwon untuk pasien anak perempuan yang sangat disayanginya.

Siwon tersenyum agak sedih. "Belum. Untuk melakukan operasinya jantungnya saja butuh keinginan dari Bee sendiri. Sepupunya saja bilang kalau semangat hidupnya sedikit meredup." Jelas Siwon.

Chanyeol dan Yoora pasang wajah kecewa. "Astaga, memangnya kenapa Bee sampai down seperti itu?" Yoora melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Faktor orang tuanya. Bahkan appa tidak mengerti kenapa orang tua Bee tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan. "Appa, aku ingin menyemangati Bee supaya tetap hidup." Chanyeol berkata mantap.

Siwon tersenyum bangga pada putra bungsunya. Ia mengelus kepala Chanyeol. "Suatu saat nanti kau akan appa pertemukan dengan Bee, nak. Bee itu sudah appa anggap seperti adikmu, Chanyeol-ah. Jadi kuharap kau benar-benar akan menyemangatinya."

.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan keningnya, berusaha untuk berpikir jernih.

"Kalau kau terus memikirkannya, kau tidak akan bisa mengerjakan soal matematika itu meskipun kau anak matematika banget," Jongdae meracau sambil meregangkan badannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan budak itu!" Chanyeol berseru kesal.

"Loh, memangnya kau tahu siapa yang kumaksud?" Jongdae menyeringai usil.

"Argh, siapa coba yang kamu maksud?" Chanyeol malah semakin kesal.

"Baekhyun. Kan sudah dibilang, Baekhyun sakit. Jadi kau tunggu dia sembuh saja."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak memikirkannya!" Chanyeol mengacungkan tinjunya.

"Eh, eh, bercandaa, bercandaa~" Jongdae memohon ampun.

.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun datang ke sekolah dengan riang.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumahnya dengan membawa motor kesayangannya. Baekhyun memekik girang, hingga Jongwoon yang belum berangkat langsung terbirit-birit menghampiri sepupunya.

Alhasil setelah diceramahi panjang kali lebar kali tinggi, Baekhyun harus memakai sweater serta syalnya sebagai syarat naik motor.

Chanyeol melihat kebahagiaan tersirat dalam tingkah laku Baekhyun pagi ini. Ia tersenyum. Nampaknya Baekhyun benar-benar memiliki semangat hari ini.

 _Jongwoon hyung, coba saja kau lihat Baekhyun sekarang. Pasti kau tidak akan meragukanku jika suatu saat nanti aku melamarnya._ Chanyeol berpikir kepedean sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Park Chanyeol, kau ini terlalu percaya diri, ya?

BRUK! Baekhyun terjerembab dan membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang kini merintih kesakitan.

"Baek, gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Ia semakin terkejut melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sedikit pucat.

"G-gwaenchana." Jawab Baekhyun yang langsung tersenyum. "Mood-ku sedang bagus hari ini, jadi aku tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tersandung kakiku sendiri hehe~" Baekhyun cengengesan.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas lega. Ia pun membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Lalu, mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas.

Namun, ada sebuah kecelakaan ketika mereka memasuki kelas.

BRUK! Kini Chanyeol yang terjerembab ke lantai. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Jinri dan kawan-kawannya yang berniat menjegal Baekhyun. Komplotan menor itu terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang terjatuh.

"HAHAHAHA!" Baekhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Chanyeol yang terjatuh.

Chanyeol menggeram. Ia bangkit, lalu menengok kesana kemari dengan tatapan galak untuk mencari tahu pelakunya.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol—HAHAHAH!" Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun luluh, meskipun sebenarnya kesal juga.

"Selamat datang Tuan Putri Baekhyun~" sambut Daehyun yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan meja Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ilfeel seketika. Apalagi Chanyeol yang rasanya ingin mengenalkan sol sepatunya pada wajah Daehyun.

"Kau ngapain, Daehyun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Menunggumu datang." Daehyun tersenyum riang.

Chanyeol mendecih. Rasanya ia ingin membuang Daehyun jauh-jauh.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Ooh."

Daehyun menarik kursi entah darimana, lalu duduk di hadapan Baekhyun. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tumben sekali memakai sweater dan syal. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Daehyun ramah.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tidak. Aku disuruh oppa-ku. Dia kan dokter. Mungkin saja dia tahu yang terbaik untukku." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada yang dibuat jengkel.

"Oooh. Ngomong-ngomong kau anggota klub apa?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Klub?"

"Ya, klub. Maksudnya kegiatan pengembangan diri." Daehyun menjelaskan secara ringkas.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda paham. "Aku belum memilih klub apapun." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Kini Daehyun yang dibuat sweatdrop.

Chanyeol yang sudah gerah sejak tadi lalu ikut berbincang. "Kau jangan masuk klub olahraga atau vokal, ya." Chanyeol memberi saran.

"Oi, kenapa aku tidak boleh masuk klub vokal?" protes Baekhyun.

"Ya, dia kan punya haknya sendiri!" dukung Daehyun.

"Kau akan menjadi sesat bila bergabung dengan klub vokal, percayalah." Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Lantas kenapa ia tidak boleh mengikuti klub olahraga? Baekhyunnie kan punya hak untuk mengembangkan dirinya sendiri!" tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun agak sedikit tersinggung. "Aku tidak mungkin mengikuti klub olahraga. Lagipula pasti oppa-ku akan mengamuk bila tahu aku menjadi anggota klub basket atau sejenisnya!" tuturnya kesal.

Chanyeol merasa tertampar hingga ke inti bumi ketika pikirannya menyimpulkan 'Baekhyun-tidak-bisa-ikut-klub-basket'.

"Aku akan mengikuti klub vokal atau musik. Sepertinya hanya dua itu saja yang cocok denganku." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Kubilang jangan vokal!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

"Suka-suka aku, lah~" Baekhyun memeletkan lidah. Chanyeol mendecih.

.

Ketika pulang sekolah, mereka pun tertambat di ruang latihan vokal. Daehyun mengajari beberapa teknik bernyanyi, dan Baekhyun mengikuti semua yang dikatakan Daehyun dengan baik. Chanyeol yang hanya menonton merasa menjadi nyamuk. Padahal ialah yang 'ditugaskan' untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

"Nah, Baek, aku suka gaya menyanyimu yang liar. Kau cukup baik sebagai pemula. Good!" Daehyun memberi dua jempol pada Baekhyun sambil menyeringai lebar. Baekhyun tertawa senang.

"Ada pertanyaan, Nona Byun?" tanya Daehyun.

"Hmm." Baekhyun berpikir. "Ah, apa hanya kita berdua saja yang latihan hari ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Daehyun menyeringai. "Sebenarnya hari ini klub libur latihan karena Joonmyeon hyung sibuk. Selain itu, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae juga anggota klub ini, kok!" jelas Daehyun rinci.

"Aah, begitu, ya." Baekhyun manggut-manggut. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gerah.

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Baekhyun menegang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" tanya Daehyun agak heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum paksa sambil bangkit. "A-aku mau ke toilet sebentar." Baekhyun membalikkan badannya, berjalan sedikit tertatih, lalu terjatuh. Daehyun dengan sigap menangkap Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Daehyun. Baekhyun membesarkan mata.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Ehem." Chanyeol berdeham. Ia semakin gerah saja. "Aku tidak enak badan. Aku duluan, ya, Baek!" Chanyeol langsung berjalan cepat keluar ruangan.

"TUNGGU!" Baekhyun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berlari mengejar Chanyeol. Meninggalkan Daehyun yang hanya melongo.

.

"Hoi, Yoda, tunggu!" seru Baekhyun yang mengejar Chanyeol. Ia lalu melompat ke pundak Chanyeol begitu sudah dekat dan ...

BRUK! Baekhyun terjatuh bersama Chanyeol yang berperan sebagai alas.

"Aw," Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mungil yang lentik menyentuh keningnya.

"Tidak panas, tuh!" kata suara manusia penindihnya dengan polos. Chanyeol blushing.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang cepat!" seru Chanyeol dengan nada kesal.

"Pasti karena aku kelamaan, hehe~" Baekhyun menampakkan cengirannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkejut.

Wajah itu ..., pucat sekali ...

"Baek, neo gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendah.

Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa semua orang selalu bertanya seperti itu, sih? Apalagi si Jongwoon oppa, tuh!" gerutunya kesal.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, maaf. Ayo kita pulang." Chanyeol bangkit, lalu menggamit lengan Baekhyun. Mereka pun berjalan ke luar sekolah.

GROMPYANG! Tong sampah di sebelah gerbang tertabrak siswa yang baru dihajar sampai mental. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sehun!" Baekhyun berseru panik dan membantu sepupunya berdiri. Sehun mendecih. Dari wajahnya, ia terlihat kesal.

"DARK AL! KELUARLAH!" seru Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Beberapa kawanan berandal pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Leadernya keluar juga." Kata seorang yang berambut punk.

"Apa maksudmu menghajar anak itu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada rendah.

"Dia anak buahmu, booodoh!" seorang bertindik menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hajar." Kata seorang yang memiliki senyum licik. Segerombolan itu langsung menyerbu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menangkis sebagian besar serangan berandal itu dengan tendangan serta pukulan asal jadinya. Namun pukulan dari belakang Chanyeol tak mungkin dihindari.

DUAK!

Tidak. Chanyeol selamat.

Baekhyunlah pelaku pemukulan tersebut. Orang yang hendak memukul Chanyeol itu dipukul telak di dagu oleh Baekhyun.

"Berhenti mengganggu." Desis Baekhyun.

Tawuran terus berlanjut. Sambil tawuran menggunakan insting, Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun. Wajah yang tadinya pucat itu terlihat sedikit lebih segar, bahkan sumringah seperti tadi pagi. Seringaian lebar menghiasi wajahnya yang tirus.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja darah segar mengalir dari hidung Baekhyun. Wajahnya menegang dan memucat seketika. Baekhyun pun ambruk di tempat.

"BAEKHYUN!" Sehun berseru panik, lalu melompat ke tempat Baekhyun dan menopang tubuh kurus Baekhyun. Wajahnya ikut panik.

Chanyeol merasa kesal karena sudah diserobot dua orang dalam sehari. Namun rasa khawatir dan bingung akan Baekhyun jauh lebih menguasai pikirannya.

"Park Chanyeol." Sehun berucap datar.

Chanyeol yang juga panik langsung kalap. "Oi! Mana sopan san—"

"Situasinya gawat." Sehun berucap pelan. Chanyeol tidak jadi membantah. Apalagi melihat wajah Sehun yang mengeras.

"Oh Jongwoon." Geram Sehun.

.

Atas perintah Sehun, Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun hingga kamarnya. Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang, lalu menyelimutinya.

"OH JONGWOON!" Sehun berteriak. Padahal ini adalah rumah Baekhyun.

"Hah? Sudah kupanggil dokter Park, Sehun-ah! Kenapa lagi?" terdengar suara Jongwoon.

"Apa kau yakin Baekhyun sudah benar-benar sembuh?"

"Haah? Apa-ap—OI! Dengarkan aku!"

"Ini menyangkut jantung orang, hyung."

Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Jantung?

"Kau bahkan be—"

"Hyung! Jelaskan pa—"

"OH SEHUN!" terdengar lengkingan suara serak khas Jongwoon.

"..."

"Panggil Chanyeol-ah. Aku harus berbicara dengan kalian berdua."

.

Jongwoon memainkan jarinya. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Nyaris mirip dengan adiknya, Sehun. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah pucat.

Jongwoon menghela napas, lalu angkat bicara. "Maaf aku menyembunyikan banyak hal dari kalian. Apalagi kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, Chanyeol. Tapi kurasa sudah waktunya aku menceritakan apa yang selama ini kusembunyikan tentang Baekhyun pada kalian."

.

Byun Baekhyun. Seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun dengan tubuh yang begitu mungil serta paras yang cantik. Sebelumnya, ia nyaris tidak pernah keluar dari rumah sakit karena kelainan pada jantungnya sejak lahir.

Kini ia bebas. Di usianya yang sekarang, seorang Byun Baekhyun baru dapat merasakan sebuah kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sehuuunn~" pekiknya begitu melihat anak laki-laki yang berjalan menuju rumahnya bersama seorang remaja yang cukup tinggi.

Anak itu menoleh. Ia menyeringai, lalu menarik-narik tangan kakaknya. "Hyung! Aku mau main sama Baekhyun noona, dong!" pintanya manja.

Remaja itu menyeringai lebar. "Jangan. Kalau kau bermain dengannya, kau akan dicelupkan ke dalam lubang kloset!" serunya.

"YAK! JONGWOON OPPA JAHAT!" Baekhyun murka. Ia melompat dan memukul si remaja itu.

Jongwoon tertawa geli meskipun ia dipukuli."Kau tidak cantik kalau kau galak seperti ini, Baekkie-ah."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habisnya oppa tega sih sama aku. Masa aku nggak boleh main sama Sehun, sih?" gerutunya.

Jongwoon mengacak rambut Baekhyun. "Aku takut kalian sakit. Makanya kalian lebih baik membaca buku saja~" ucapnya santai.

"Yak! Enak saja! Kata appa aku sudah sembuh!" Baekhyun berseru.

"Baiklah. Kalau kalian kenapa-napa, dokter Jongwoon yang akan menyembuhkan kalian!" Jongwoon membusungkan dada.

"MIMPI!" Baekhyun memeletkan lidah.

"Ebuset ini an—"

"Sehunna! Baekhyunna!" seru seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik. Dia baru keluar dari rumahnya yang persis di sebelah kiri rumah Baekhyun.

"Luhan eonnie!" Baekhyun memekik girang. Ia langsung berlari dan menghambur ke anak itu.

"Baekhyun!" Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

"JEHAHAHAH!"Jongwoon tiba-tiba saja tertawa. Membuat adegan 'mengharukan' antara Baekhyun dan Luhan terputus.

"Waeyo? Kau merusak momen kami!"Baekhyun mengomel.

"Kalian …, kalian …, BHAHAHAHAH!" Jongwoon kembali tergelak.

.

"Sekarang Baekhyun versus Sehun!" Luhan mengambil alih komando.

Baekhyun dan Sehun kini berhadap-hadapan. Baekhyun pasang ekspresi menantang, sedangkan Sehuntetap pada pokerfacenya.

"Sijak!" Luhan memberi aba-aba. Baekhyun dan Sehun lalu mulai adu jotos.

.

"Lulu, nanti kau ingin jadi apa?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

"Aku ingin jadi suami Sehun!" Luhan berseru dengan lebih polosnya.

"Wah, pasti Luhan jadi suami yang baik! Tapi kenapa Sehun? Sehun kan bodoh." Oceh Baekhyun.

"Sehun memang bodoh, tapi kan aku pintar, hehe~" Luhan terkekeh. "Baekhyun mau jadi suaminya Jongwoon oppa?" celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba.

"NO!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah. "Jongwoon oppa lebih baik menikah dengan tembok!"

Jongwoon yang kebetulan lewat langsung terhenti. "Apa maksudmu aku menikah dengan tembok?" tanya Jongwoon.

"Ya, kau pantas menikah dengan tembok karena wajahmu mirip pohon!" tandas Baekhyun dengan polos dan tegas.

Jongwoon menyabarkan dirinya. "Memangnya kau mau menikah dengan siapa, Luhan?" tanya Jongwoon tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin menjadi suami Sehun! Pasti aku dan Sehun akan punya anak yang tampan dan cantik." Jawab Luhan dengan wajah cerah.

Jongwoon menganga. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. "Suami?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. "Iya, suami!" serunya yakin. Jongwoon berpikir keras.

"Suami ..., suami ..., suami ...,"

Jongwoon terus berpikir keras.

"Suami ..., suami ..., suami ...,"

"Istri." Gumamnya begitu menyadari kejanggalannya. Jongwoon pun sweatdrop.

.

"Appa~" Baekhyun bergelantungan pada paha Donghae. Donghae melihat ke arah putrinya.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Donghae sambil membelai rambut halus Baekhyun.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan." Baekhyun beraegyo sedemikian rupa.

Donghae terkekeh. "Appa sibuk, sayang. Bagaimana kalau besok besok saja? Atau besoknya lagi, ketika appa tidak sibuk bekerja. Kau mau?" tawar Donghae.

"Aah, appa selalu saja bekerja!" Baekhyun berseru kesal. Ia lalu beralih pada Eunhyuk.

"Eomma, aku mau jalan-jalan~" Baekhyun merengek pada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tersenyum, lalu mengecup putrinya lembut. "Eomma juga harus bekerja hari ini, sayang. Lebih baik kau ajak Sehun dan Luhan bermain saja. Paii~" Eunhyuk meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya dapat diam. Ia merasa sesuatu dicabut dari hidupnya.

.

"Hunnie-ah, aku masih di sini. Kau harus sabar." Baekhyun memeluk tubuh ringkih sepupunya yang terisak. Kini mereka menghadiri acara pemakaman ibu Sehun.

"Hyung ..., huweee~" Sehun kembali menangis.

"Si Jongwoon itu pasti akan kembali, kok. Dia kan berjanji akan menjadi dokter yang menangani kita." Baekhyun berusaha membesarkan hati sepupunya itu.

"Tapi ..., hyung ingin menangani eomma ..., tapi ..., tapi ..., eomma sudah tidak ada noona ...," Sehun berkata terbata.

"Jangan begitu. Eomma-mu pasti ingin Jongwoon mengobati kita suatu saat nanti. Yah, setidaknya kau tidak terus menerus ditinggal orang tuamu bekerja." Baekhyun membayangkan nasibnya selama ini.

"Eomma ..., hyung ...," Sehun terus meratapi kepergian ibu dan kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, Hunnie. Kita akan saling menjaga." Baekhyun memeluk sepupunya sepenuh hati.

Keheningan tercipta sementara. Hingga Baekhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Ayo kita cari Luhan! Kita main saja, jangan di sini. Di sini suasananya panas, seperti di kompor." Ajak Baekhyun.

Mereka lalu menemukan Luhan di tengah kerumunan.

"LUHAN!" panggil Baekhyun ceria. Namun tiba-tiba saja Luhan menghilang. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lalu menarik lengan Sehun dan mengejar gadis yang mereka pikir Luhan.

Hingga akhirnya mereka berhasil menahan Luhan tepat ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah Luhan.

"Luluuu! Ayo kita maiiinn~~" Baekhyun menarik-narik lengan Luhan.

"..." Luhan menggigit bibir.

Baekhyun dan Sehun melihat hal yang berbeda dari Luhan.

"Kau kenapa, Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mianhaeyo, Baekkie, Sehunnie." Luhan tiba-tiba meminta maaf.

Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya pasang wajah heran.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa. Kita main saja, yuk!" ajak Baekhyun ceria.

"Aku ..., hari ini ..., ke Beijing," Luhan berkata terbata.

"Kau akan berlibur? Jinjja? Kau harus membawakanku banyak barang!" Baekhyun berseru sumringah. Sehun pun memasang wajah sumringah, melupakan kesedihannya tadi.

"Eh," Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. "Tapi kenapa kau terlihat sedih?" tanyanya.

Luhan tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"Jeongmal mianhae Sehunnie, Baekhyunnie. Aku akan pindah ke Beijing hari ini." Luhan berkata di sela tangisannya.

Kini Baekhyun dan Sehun terdiam.

.

"EDSA memang keren." Sehun berkomentar. Ia lalu menendang siswa SMA yang menghampirinya.

"Beruntung aku disayang Onew oppa." Baekhyun menyeringai sambil menghajar gerombolan siswa.

"Berantem lebih baik daripada lelah ditinggal orang."

"HAHAH! Tinggalkan saja terus sampai ikan ngejar kucing!"

BRUK! Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun ambruk dengan darah mengalir di hidungnya.

.

"Ia harus di operasi kurang dari 5 tahun lagi. Jika tidak, ia akan meninggal atau penyakitnya akan menjadi permanen. Sayang sekali rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki teknologi terbaik untuk menangani Bee. Akan kubuat rujukan untuk rumah sakit di Amerika." Dokter Park memberi penjelasan.

"Jangan dulu, sunbae. Persiapan mentalnya belum kupastikan." Jongwoon menangguhkan saran dokter senior tersebut.

Dokter Park tersenyum. "Nah, kau tahu apa saja yang harus kau lakukan, kan? Cepat kau tanyakan pada Bee."

"Kalau dia menolak?"

"Akan kuusahakan pengobatan biasa untuk membuatnya bertahan sedikit."

"..."

"Jongwoon?"

"Ya, sunbae?"

"Menurutku ia takkan bertahan lama dengan cara pengobatan non-operasi. Aku yakin ia harus di operasi nanti. Untuk memperbesar peluang berhasilnya, orang-orang di sekitarnya harus memberinya semangat untuk hidup. Ia harus memiliki harapan yang besar. Kondisinya pun harus tetap tenang. Dengan begitu, semua akan berjalan lancar."

.

"No! Aku tidak akan mau operasi!" tolak Baekhyun mentah-mentah.

"Tapi kau tidak akan sembuh, Baek." Jongwoon terus membujuk Baekhyun.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Kau bahkan belum sekolah profesi."

.

Sesuai dugaan dokter Park, Baekhyun tak tahan dengan semua tekanan yang didapatnya sehingga ia hanya bertahan dengan seluruh cara itu selama satu tahun kurang. Ia lalu dibawa ke Amerika untuk persiapan operasi.

.

"Hi, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I'm from South Korea." Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas.

.

"Such great ...," Siswa tinggi tampan mengagumi skill bertarung Baekhyun. Ya, pagi ini Baekhyun menghajar preman-preman sekolah yang menggodanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "I'm not bad."

"Give me ya name!"

"Give me first!"

"Jason Callister."

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

Jason menepuk pundak Baekhyun. "Recruiting a good fighter. Mind to follow me?" tawar Jason.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk. "Literally kinda big pleasure to."

.

Kini Baekhyun adalah anggota kelompok Gravester. Kesehariannya tidak lepas dari acara berantem. Karena ini Amerika, tawuran pun tidak pernah lepas dari senjata.

Hingga pada suatu saat ...

Baekhyun berjalan riang menuju basecamp Gravester, sebuah rumah di pinggiran Tennessee. Ia hendak mengajak Jason bermain pagi ini.

PSSSH! DUK! Terdengar suara pelontar kentang. Baekhyun tertegun. Ia langsung memutari basecamp dan menemukan Jason yang tengah bertarung satu lawan banyak.

"Jason!" teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung menghajar beberapa lawan yang mengepung Jason.

"Baekhyun!" Jason berseru sambil memompa pelontar kentang. Sesekali ia menggunakan benda sejenis pistol itu untuk menghajar lawan yang mendekatinya.

"Jason what have just happened?" Baekhyun berseru sambil terus menghajar lawan yang mulai melawannya.

"Kinda silly thing, but nothing," Jason menjawab sambil menendang.

"F**king nothing," Baekhyun berkata sarkas.

"F**king yes, they attacked our camp. Literally, this f**king potato launcher save my life. Thankful," ungkap Jason.

BRUK!

.

"Oppa, kenapa harus aku yang begini? Kenapa?" Baekhyun menangis. Ia terus mengeluh pada Jongwoon yang kini sedang mengenyam pendidikan spesialis syaraf.

Jongwoon menatap ke luar, memandangi kota Tennessee yang tengah berselimut salju. Ia menghela napas panjang. Rasanya pahit sekali menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

"Baekhyun," Jongwoon berujar dalam. Baekhyun masih menangis dengan wajah berantakan.

"Aku tahu ini bukan kenyataan yang ingin kau hadapi." Jongwoon bertutur perlahan. Keadaan memaksanya untuk menjadi pemuda yang bijak dalam berkata maupun berbuat.

"Kita terjerembab di lubang cobaan yang tidak kita inginkan, dan bahkan tidak kita ketahui gambaran rintangannya sedikitpun. Kau harus bersyukur karena sanggup bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Tuhan masih menyayangimu, Baek. Percayalah."

.

"Hatsyu~" Jongwoon bersin, lalu menggosokkan telunjuknya di bawah hidung.

"Astaga, aku pasti masuk angin," ia berkata pelan. Ia pun kembali berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun. Namun, ia mendapati kasur Baekhyun yang kosong.

"Biasa." Gumamnya.

Ia lalu berjalan menuju atap karena menurutnya Baekhyun ada di sana. Belakangan ini sepupunya itu memang senang ke atap untuk melihat dunia luar.

Katanya, sih. Jongwoon tidak percaya.

Namun kali ini, Jongwoon menemui kaki Baekhyun yang sudah naik pagar.

Jongwoon sungguh lebih dari kecewa melihatnya.

Ya, kecewa. Meski ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Jongwoon berseru keras. Baekhyun langsung menurunkan kakinya dan menghadap Jongwoon.

"K-kenapa oppa?" Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Kalau mau lihat ke bawah, kakinya gak usah ikut lihat." Jongwoon berkata tajam.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Ia mengerti Jongwoon telah menyadari keganjilan dari kebiasaannya.

.

"Her condition is in the worst one. She must have a surgery in her best mood quickly. For this last chance, I will let her get her last wish. Anything but for her best mood."

.

"Kau yakin hanya salad?" tanya Jongwoon datar. Agaknya ia sudah sangat kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Ya." Baekhyun balik membalas datar.

"Tidak ada yang lain? Ingin bertemu siapa gitu?"

Baekhyun menatap Jongwoon tajam.

"Kau bahkan tidak pernah mengerti siapa aku, Oh Jongwoon." Baekhyun berujar sinis.

"Siapa yang bahkan lebih dekat denganmu daripada eomma-mu? Appa-mu? Kau pikir, sudah berapa lama aku menemanimu, ha?" Jongwoon naik pitam. Namun emosinya surut ketika melihat mata Baekhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf aku lancang. Jika ini untuk memperbaiki mood-ku sebelum aku dioperasi, lebih baik tidak usah. Appa dan eomma tidak pernah berharap akan kesembuhanku." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak, Baek. Mereka pasti berharap—"

"Cukup. Lebih baik aku mempercepat kematianku supaya mereka tidak terbebani lagi."

"Bukan, Baek. Hentikan persepsi—"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membuatku bahagia di saat seperti ini, hah?! Membuat mereka sadar akan anak kandungnya sendiri?" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Kini ia menangis terisak.

Jongwoon tertunduk. Permintaan Baekhyun ini begitu berat baginya.

"Baekhyun ...," lirih Jongwoon. "Jika kau memang punya permintaan terakhir, katakan saja. Aku berjanji akan mengabulkannya. Meskipun aku bodoh, tapi aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia lalu membuka mulut, "Biarkan aku menenangkan diriku di Korea. Aku ingin sekolah di sana sampai aku siap menghadapi takdir apapun."

Jongwoon menengadah.

"Aku tidak peduli apa aku akan mati sebelum atau setelah dioperasi."

"..."

"Aku ingin hidup normal dulu, meskipun appa atau eomma tidak ada untukku seutuhnya."

.

"..., dan aku sudah menentangnya habis-habisan. Tapi yah, Byun Baekhyun itu kepalanya lebih keras dari Sehun." Jongwoon mengakhiri cerita.

Sehun dan Chanyeol sama-sama tak sanggup berkata-kata. Mereka sibuk mencerna ceritanya dengan baik.

"Ah, ya, aku lupa." Jongwoon teringat sesuatu. Sehun dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh ke arahnya lagi.

"Baekhyun berkata kalau ia sudah punya semangat baru, dan ..., selamat, nama semangat barunya adalah Park Chanyeol." Jongwoon tersenyum.

Chanyeol ternganga. Sehun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

"A-aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya, kau."

"Permisi, dongsaeng? Ini dokter Park." Terdengar suara yang familiar di telinga Chanyeol. Pemilik suara pun memunculkan dirinya, dan sama-sama memasang wajah terkejut dengan Chanyeol.

"Appa?!" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Appa?" Jongwoon balik bertanya heran.

"Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon agak santai.

"DOKTER CEPAT BEE BUTUH PERTOLONGANMU!" Sehun yang berteriak panik.

"OH IYA!" Siwon berseru kaget. Siwon pun tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamar Baekhyun.

.

Ruang tengah kembali senyap. Namun bedanya, anggota penduduknya bertambah satu, yaitu dokter Park Siwon.

"Chanyeol," Siwon buka mulut. "Jelaskan semua ini."

Sehun sweatdrop.

"Harusnya appa yang menjelaskan tentang Baekhyun!" protes Chanyeol.

Siwon memiringkan kepala. "Baekhyun? Maksudmu, gadis yang pernah kau bawa ke rumah?" tanya Siwon.

Chanyeol bersemu. "Bukan berarti apa-apa!" seru Chanyeol malu.

Siwon terkekeh. "Dasar bocah kasmaran! Baiklah, baiklah, appa tidak butuh penjelasanmu. Sekarang, kau temui Bee dan appa akan memaksa si bodoh ini untuk cerita." Siwon menonjok bahu Jongwoon.

Jongwoon menoleh dan memprotes, "Kenapa aku?"

Chanyeol pun menuruti appa-nya.

.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Ia menatap tubuh kurus yang kini tengah duduk dengan tatapan kosong.

Keheningan terus menyelimuti ruangan.

"Ehm," Chanyeol bersuara. "Kau ..., mau bicara?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau duluan," jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Erm, euh, ya, mian." Chanyeol bertutur dengan nada rendah. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata hidupmu seberat ini, Baek."

"Kau tidak berhak tahu. Kau hanya perlu melakukan apa yang biasa kau lakukan tanpaku." Baekhyun berkata sarkastis.

"Tentu aku berhak, Baek." Chanyeol berusaha meredam emosinya. "Kau adalah pasien appa-ku. Aku berhak untuk tahu siapa kau."

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali." Kata Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, sekarang apa maumu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Keluar." Baekhyun berucap tajam.

"Haaah?" Chanyeol melongo. "Keluar?"

"Ya. Cepat keluar dan tinggalkan aku!" usir Baekhyun gusar.

"Kenapa harus keluar?" protes Chanyeol.

"Ini perintah." Desis Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Pelupuk matanya mulai basah.

GREB! Chanyeol menyergap Baekhyun, lalu melingkari tubuh Baekhyun dengan lengannya.

"Posisimu adalah cewek NT-ku, Bee. Sebagai atasan, aku tidak menerima segala perintahmu." Chanyeol bertutur lembut.

Pertahanan Baekhyun jebol. Ia mencengkram pakaian Chanyeol erat dan menangis.

"Kenapa harus aku yang begini, Chanyeol? Kenapaaaa?" Baekhyun menjerit.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun, bingung harus berkata apa.

TBC!

A/n.

Sudah kubilang, alur semakin gaje, rumit, dan nggak banget! Diharapkan kepada readers sekalian agar tidak muntah ketika membacanya!

Maaf atas kesuperlamaan updatenya, dikarenakan author sibuk sama OSIS T_T

Ini juga buru-buru, gasempet ngedit keburu rapat OSIS menghantui lagi. Yassalam, yassalam, help mi aut plis huweee~~

Yeah, selama ini saya bakal terus mantau kolom ripiw, diharapkan untuk ripiw. Buat silentreader tinggalin jejak dong berupa prasasti fave, biar saya bisa mutusin apa harus lanjut apa kagak :") *okeauthorsosoanbaper

Akhir kata, thanks for reading!

Mind to review?


End file.
